Past Melodies
by FatalBlow
Summary: The Winter War was over, the shinigami have won. However, the remaining vestiges of the once powerful Espada come back to haunt Aika, Rin, and Daisuke, along with the rest of the Gotei 13 as a powerful shockwave causes the reiatsu based machinery within Soul Society to malfunction. Deep within the R&D labs, a being awakens with only one goal in mind: revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to the newly revised sequel of Never Let Me Fall, Past Melodies! If you're new, then go check out the first book, Never Let Me Fall, which can be found here: s/9402347/1/Never-Let-Me-Fall Song and Screams will now be deleted, sorry for any inconvenience. Updates will be once a week, day varying. Otherwise, please enjoy and tell us what you think! We are absolutely starved for feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the Third Division, stood in front of the door to the Captain's office. He had already knocked, but received no reply. He knew the Captain was within, he could sense her reiatsu. But he also heard soft snoring, and felt that he knew why she wasn't answering the door. Quietly, he slid open the door and peered inside.

The small dark skinned woman was face down on her desk, her head cradled in her arms. Her curly, black purple hair had begun to loosen from her French braid. He could see the dark circles under her eyes from his spot at the door. She'd been falling asleep while working a lot lately. He walked further into the office.

"Captain?" he said, almost a little hesitantly. He got an immediate reaction.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Aika yelped as she bolted awake, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. Quickly swiping the offending object from her face, she sighed. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at her desk again. Looking up at her Lieutenant she found no judgement on his features.

The date was December 1st and Kira still wasn't used to having a Captain again. The division had been without one for a few months since Ichimaru Gin turned against the Gotei 13 along with Aizen Sosuke and Tosen Kaname. It had only been four weeks since Aika took over as Captain. She had been recommended by the Captains who had seen her Bankai during the battle, even Zaraki had put in a good, albeit grudging, word for her.

And since her promotion, things had been different in the squad. Captain Ichimaru had the talent of getting out of any form of work. The blonde man was grateful that Captain Kawasuzu was the opposite. The division was almost running as smoothly as the short woman wanted after a lot of hard work. He could definitely forgive her napping at her desk.

Her friends, Asaje Rin and Esaki Daisuke, had been tapped for Squad 5 and Squad 9, respectively. The former was still under watch after losing her memories and defecting to the other side. Central 46 wanted to be sure she was trustworthy before they officially gave her the position of Captain. Daisuke had requested time to perfect his Bankai before he was tested for the position.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, still a little flustered.

The clock wasn't in the usual place, further confusing her. Probably because she was now in her new office. The blonde Lieutenant let a small smile escape when her stomach growled. She looked down at her stomach before looking up again.

"It's noon, Captain," he answered.

"Well, then, what the hell are you doing here instead of having lunch?" she asked incredulously. She smirked at the serious man. "Go. Shoo. There isn't anything important enough that can't wait 'til after we eat. Unless, of course, there is?"

"Uh, well..." came the hesitant response. Aika sighed in defeat.

"I had to ask, didn't I?" the small woman mumbled, sighing. She raised her hand, and beckoned with her fingers. "All right, hit me with it."

"There is another report from Kawadera-son." Izuru placed the report on her desk in front of her. Aika took a deep breath, rubbing her forehead.

"Send 4th Seat Shidehara Hei and her unit in. Contact 12th Division, _again_, to request that scan. You can do it before or after lunch. I'm not going to be in the office for the rest of the afternoon. Call me with a hell butterfly if it's urgent." Her time as an officer in the 10th Division had allowed her to grow used to listing off commands with the ease in which she did now.

"Hai, Captain."

The dark skinned woman watched as her Lieutenant bowed and left. She was sure he would get his orders done before he went to lunch. She smiled, shaking her head. She, on the other hand, was meeting friends for lunch. She had about an hour before she needed to be at the restaurant. After that, she was sparring with the Captain of 10th Division and former superior, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

She got up to grab a snack and some tea from the side board before settling on the couch with her zanpakuto. First, though, she was going to enter Jinzen to commune with her sword. Jinsoku Koshi had been quiet lately. Also, she wanted to know if she needed to be concerned about the fatigue that had been plaguing her.

Getting into a comfortable position, she unsheathed her sword and settled it in her lap. Aika cleared her mind, easily slipping into her inner world. The small woman opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a forest path. It was always night time in her inner world. A full moon shone in the sky. A light summer breeze lifted the tendrils that had escaped her French braid. Fireflies lit up the path as she walked along it. Aika soon came upon a clearing in the forest.

Walking through the knee high grass stirred up more fireflies. If she looked up, the woman would have found the moon shining through the opening of the tree canopy. A small spring welled up from the ground, reflecting the moon. Beside it was the creature she was looking for.

Jinsoku Koshi, her zanpakuto spirit, was a kirin. Two jagged horns swept back away from his forehead. His mane was white, and it sparked with electricity. Iridescent blue scales ran down his back, ending at the tip of his white tufted tail. It crackled with energy, too. The hair covering his split hooves also snapped with lightning. The rest of his body, his chest and stomach, was covered in the same white fur.

He lifted his head from the water as his Mistress approached. His tail was in constant motion, whipping back and forth. Jinsoku stepped forward delicately over the stream to meet the dark skinned woman. When they met, he butted his head into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him before pulling back to scratch between his horns. The kirin sounded like he was purring.

"Beloved, it is good to see you," he rumbled.

"It's good to see you too, Ossan. I have some questions," the small woman murmured.

"As I suspected you would. I was waiting to speak to you face to face," came the warm response.

"Then why not just say so? I hate it when you go all mysterious and enigmatic. It's annoying. I am no longer a child. You don't need to play these games with me," she said in exasperation.

"I apologize, but I have an ulterior motive. It was to get you to sit down and relax for more than five minutes. Plus," he added, perhaps a little sheepishly, "I'm being selfish. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Aika chuckled, relieved that that was the reason he'd been silent. He lifted his head to look in her in the eye. She became serious.

"Should I be concerned about this fatigue that has been haunting me? Also, my appetite has been rivaling Rin's."

"Yes, well... It isn't your illness relapsing. You need not worry about that." She sighed in relief to hear that news. "As to the reason you are feeling hunger and fatigue..." One ear twisted back nervously as he broke eye contact.

"If it's bad news, just be out with it. You know I'd rather have the truth," she said when he hesitated.

"It is a combination of a few things," he began to explain. The creature gave her a quelling look when she huffed in impatience. "The battle took a lot more energy than you are used to, you have been working non-stop since you became Captain, plus, you are pregnant."

That last was said in a murmur. It took a few seconds for her to process it. When it did she sank to her knees in shock. Suddenly, her eyes flashed in anger.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier! Damn it, you could have at least sent me a message to meet you here!" His ears flattened against his head indignantly.

"Do not be angry with me, Beloved. You have been putting your health in danger by setting the pace that you have. You have not resolved your relationship with Hitsugaya Toshiro. I was hoping..." The kirin stopped, ears drooping and hanging his head in apology.

The small woman sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him. Jinsoku Koshi was right. The white haired Captain had told her that she should move on, find someone better, and that a Captain should not fraternize with subordinates. In fact, she had only seen him at the Captain meetings. Today would be the first time they had sparred since she became a Captain. The kirin's beard tickled her neck as he nuzzled it to comfort her.

Checking with her inner clock, Aika realized she should go. She would be late for lunch. She was starving, her rumbling stomach plaguing her even in Jinzen. Well, now she knew why. She was pregnant. The small woman couldn't help but smile.

"I promise to slow down. I have been neglecting both you and my health. I'll go back to visiting you at least once a week," she promised. Jinsoku Koshi's eyes lit up with happiness and his tail start swishing back and forth a little faster.

"Farewell, Beloved. Remember to take care of yourself."

Her inner world dissolved around her as her consciousness swam up from Jinzen. Aika took a few deep breaths to gather her wits before she stood. She left the office and went to meet her friends for lunch.

It had been over a month since Byakuya had proposed to Rin. The elders, as expected, had not been impressed that he had refused to choose from the women offered. They had tried to chastise him for taking another Rukon wife, as well, but he had informed them that Asaje Hana, Rin's mother, had allowed her daughter back into the family.

And he wasn't wrong. The sickly woman had made the decision the moment she saw that Rin was home safely from Hueco Mundo. She'd been adamant that Hatori would be unable to change her mind. At first, Rin had been reluctant, but she accepted it due to the fact that it would make Hana happy. And, possibly, to lessen the trouble they would get from the Kuchiki elders.

Without any real argument to prevent Byakuya from going through with it, the elders had been forced to agree. At least they hadn't all been opposed to it, some were glad that the famous, or infamous, former heir of the Asaje clan would be married to the head and, hopefully in the future, bring good blood into the family.

The news had spread quickly among the nobles. The impending marriage had quickly become the centre of most gossip, something that neither appreciated. Rin, wanting to tell them herself, had barely gotten to Aika and Daisuke in time before the rumours hit them.

Despite the fact that she would soon be his wife, though, the noble Captain had given Rin a month's worth of punishment for her actions during the Ryoka Invasion. He had decided that she would take over the janitorial duties of Squad 4 in his division for that amount of time. Naturally, Rin had not been impressed. However, she entertained herself with spraying him with the water bottle whenever she had it. He had tried to give her more punishment until she had thrown his words right back at him.

'You will clean this division and everything within it.'

She had pointed out that he was within the division and, by her standards, needed to be cleaned. He had been amused when she had informed him that Renji was at least getting the same treatment whenever he was around.

The noble Captain was walking down the hallway of his division, on his way out for lunch. When he came to an intersection, he heard voices. He stopped just before turning the corner when he realized what they were talking about.

"So you're the one Captain Kuchiki's marrying?"

His mind conjured the image of his fourth seat, Takirin Haruna, and her two friends. He knew they were talking to Rin, who was probably busy sweeping. He imagined her looking up at them with an annoyed scowl, wondering why they dared speak to her while she was working. The imagined look of irritation on her face nearly enough to make him smirk alone.

"So what? Why do you care?" Rin said. He was a little off, she sounded more bored than irritated.

"Huh. Well, he definitely could have done better. I'm surprised a Rukon dog like you could ever appeal to someone like _him_," Haruna said scornfully.

"Well, he could've done worse. He could have chosen some noble bitch like you. And, technically, I'm a member of the Asaje clan, baka," she sniped back. He heard a swishing of robes as she turned away and resumed her sweeping, assuming the conversation was done.

Byakuya heard the amusement in her tone as she taunted the other women rather than anger. He was tempted to step in and end the argument before she did get angry, but he was also interested to see where this conversation would go. Curiosity won over and he ended up staying put as the women continued.

"You're nothing but a runaway," Haruna scoffed. "A fallen noble. I just don't get it. No matter how much I look at it, I can not see what Byakuya-sama would gain by marrying _you_!"

"Ever thought he wasn't doing it for gain?" Rin said in exasperation.

"What...? Oh." The noble woman started laughing. Her friends did as well. "Oh ho... You... You _actually_ think he loves you or something? You poor, disillusioned thing. What type of man would put a woman he loved to work like some servant? For the past week, all I've seen you do is clean the division. Surely you don't _choose_ to do that?"

"God, you're a fucking idiot," Rin hissed. The others stopped laughing abruptly, clearly confused.

"What did you just say?"

"I said: 'God, you're a fucking idiot'," she enunciated each word as if she were talking to a young child. "If he didn't punish me after all I did, I'd respect him less as a Captain. Obviously I don't like being put to work like a fucking servant, but I fucking deserved it. If you think that he should let me get away with shit that the other division members can't just because we're getting fucking married, then you'll clearly never be viable for a position as Captain. In fact, you shouldn't even be a seated officer, for fuck's sake. No person of rank should be biased when they're punishing their subordinates. Everybody gets the same fucking treatment.

"Now leave me the fuck alone. If you keep hanging around here, I'll tattle and tell Byakuya that you're distracting me from my work. And as much as I'd like some help with this, I'd rather do it alone than with a chatty bitch like you. Go on, shoo. Fuck off," Rin snarled.

The noble Captain let a small smile slip. He hadn't realized that, even though she complained about her punishment out loud, she secretly respected his actions. Should Central 46 ever choose to trust her with the role of Captain, she would be a good one indeed. She clearly understood the line between duty and personal relations.

He waited until he heard Haruna and her followers stalk away and Rin return to her sweeping before he stepped around the corner. She looked up, scowling as if she thought more people had come to annoy her, but it melted away when she saw who it was. She stopped cleaning and leaned against the broom.

"Yo," she greeted him, completely unaware that he had been eavesdropping. "What's up?" She then scowled. "Don't tell me I somehow did something wrong again. Don't you think I've gotten enough punishment?"

"Would you like to go for lunch?" he offered. She blinked in surprise.

"You told me to clean the division until it was spotless," she said, scowl returning. "It's not going to get very spotless if I'm out frolicking with you."

"You are permitted breaks," he replied. "And I would rather you leave long enough to eat than complain to me later that you did not get the chance to have lunch." She smiled at him.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" she said. "Does this mean you'll start collecting me for lunch _every_ day? Because I'm almost completely broke, you know," she said hopefully. He smiled.

"Very well, Rin." He held out his arm for her. "I will let you choose the place."

The restaurant was the same one Aika had taken Daisuke to over a century before. It was her favourite place to eat. The food was delicious and the quality had remained unchanged over the years, but that didn't mean that the chef wasn't afraid to try new recipes and ideas. The small woman was the first to arrive, which was usually the case. She sat at a table big enough to accommodate everyone. Aika placed her order, not bothering to wait for the others.

"Don't tell me Rin got here before I did!" Daisuke laughed, referring to the size of her meal. He had arrived just as Aika's food did.

"No, it's just me, smart ass." Aika smirked, digging into her food.

The tall man noticed she was distracted. He scrutinized the new Captain while he took a seat beside her. He was alarmed to see that she still had dark circles under her eyes. She should be back to full strength by now. He was concerned his friend was working herself too hard.

"Aika, you look ready to fall over. Are you all right?" he asked. He knit his eyebrows when the dark skinned woman quickly looked up then back down to her plate without meeting his gaze.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Nobody else is showing up?" He sighed at the obvious deflection. He wasn't going to make it that easy for her, though. This had been going on for weeks now.

"Rin's having lunch with Byakuya-sama and Rangiku-san is in the World of the Living. It'll just be the two of us. Come on, Aika. What's going on?" He reached across the table and rested a gentle hand on hers.

"I've already promised Jinsoku Koshi I would take better care of myself." A look of relief crossed the dark man's features. "I have to because..."

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" His relief was quickly replaced by fear and alarm. He knew about her childhood illness. That she would never be free of it. Her zanpakuto only kept it in check.

"Nooo... I'm pregnant," she whispered. Daisuke inhaled sharply, his only eye going wide. A huge grin lit his face. He grabbed her in a hug.

"Congratulations! That's great news!" The one eyed man pulled back. "Wait. It is good news, right? You didn't say anything about being in a relationship!"

"Babies are always good news, Daisuke," she said quietly, putting her finger to her lips, but with a smile on her face. He took the hint by lowering his voice.

"Don't leave me in suspense. Tell me everything," he breathed, literally bouncing in his seat. But he stopped and said, "Unless, you don't want to. I'm fine with that."

She smiled, again, at his excitement. She knew her child was going to have the best uncle in Sereitei, hell, the whole of Soul Society. They paused their conversation when a waiter came to take Daisuke's order.

"I just found out myself less than an hour ago. I want to speak with him first before I make a formal announcement. Please don't say anything." Daisuke knew she was speaking about the father when she said 'him'. "Before you ask, we weren't really together in the first place. It was...spontaneous."

"Ah, I see."

The tall man could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He knew that this 'spontaneous' incident was something she wasn't used to doing. Aika had trust issues. It took a long time for her to become close to someone. Once she did, though, she was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"He's pushed me away. With the war... Well, he's had a hard time dealing with what happened," she continued. Daisuke could hear the sorrow in her tone. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Everybody has been dealing with the aftermath of the Winter War. I'm sure he's going to be very happy with the news."

Aika looked up at him with such hope that he was right, it left him breathless. Even though the small woman had said that it was a 'spontaneous' event, he knew she had fallen hard for the man. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I'm going to speak with him after we finish lunch," the small woman announced. Her determination renewed, she went back to her meal. The waiter soon brought Daisuke's, as well.

"I'm going to go train after this. If you need to talk just come by the training grounds, later," he assured her.

"I'll definitely need that if things don't go well," she said, giving him a grateful smile that was off-set by the fear of rejection in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there is nothing to be concerned about," came the expected optimistic reply. Aika could always rely on his optimism. She desperately hoped he was right.

There were others things to worry about, as well. She didn't know if the Head-Captain would let her keep her position. The precedence had been set in the past for female Captains becoming pregnant. Some retired while others had kept their positions. It was her illness that may be the deciding factor. She was determined to fight tooth and nail to keep her Captaincy. Aika had worked hard to get to where she was. The small woman knew, without a doubt, that she was good at her job.

There was also the health of the child. There was a possibility that her illness would be passed on. Aika firmly put those thoughts away for the time being. She needed to deal with more pressing matters, first.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday to me, here's a new chapter from me! I hope you enjoy it, (I suck at rhyming! =D)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The training grounds had been seeing a lot of activity from the Captain-class shinigami. The area had been specially shielded by the Kido Corps for that purpose. After the Winter War, serious training had been started. One Captain, in particular, had been obsessed with getting stronger and mastering his Bankai.

Hitsugaya Toshiro had chosen an area enclosed by rocky cliffs. He chose this location because the weather was not only effected by his zanpakuto's release, but Aika's could effect it, too. He could call a blizzard while the small woman could call a thunderstorm. The geography would help contain the powers they called.

He remembered her telling him that Sereitei had suffered from raging thunderstorms when Aika's powers began to manifest. The Ojii-san had forbidden her to enter the Shino Academy, though. In the end, the old man was ordered to have her trained enough to control them. It took her about two centuries before she did join the Shino Academy. Even then, the dark skinned woman didn't have his blessing.

When Aika arrived, Toshiro was already practicing. His powers turning the already cold temperature even colder. The short woman was glad she chose the long sleeve haori. She was not fond of the cold. The long sleeves afforded her some warmth since her shihakusho was modified to take advantage of her fighting style, Hakuda.

Her kosode and shitagi were sleeveless, resembling Captain Soi-Fon's. These were belted over a pair of form fitting pants. Instead of sandals she wore Chinese shoes and white socks. She wore black, elbow length, fingerless gloves with an amethyst on the back of each hand. Her zanpakuto, in the form of a wakizashi, was strapped across her shoulders.

She chose to watch the short Captain for a bit. He was so focused on his training he didn't notice that the woman had arrived. Toshiro was driving himself hard, muttering every once and a while under his breath that he could do better. The small woman soon realized he wasn't going to pause his training unless she interrupted him.

When he released a torrent of ice daggers, Aika released her wakizashi. She extended her sword, lightning crackling along its length, taking out every single dagger effortlessly. The white haired man spun, an angry scowl on his face, dropping into a battle stance. Realizing who it was, he straightened, sheathing his katana.

"You're late," came the terse response, rather than the customary greeting. His turquoise gaze never met her violet one. Instead it danced around her, resting on anything but her.

"No, I'm not. You didn't notice my arrival," Aika replied. Her breath fogged the air in front of her.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked. His brows furrowed when she shook her head. Toshiro truly looked at the small woman before him for the first time in a long time. What he saw caused him concern.

"Your reiatsu is too low. You should visit the 4th," he suggested. "We can spar another day."

She tensed. Her childhood memories of having to stay there for extended lengths of time were not happy ones. Though, it didn't occur to her that she could have a healer restore her reiatsu. Perhaps because of those same unpleasant memories. They would definitely be able to help her. She sighed and nodded.

"I didn't think of that. I'll make a point of doing so," she promised. Aika needed to speak to Captain Unohana, anyway. The dark skinned woman paused. She walked over to stand in front of him. "I was hoping we could talk, instead." His mind, though, was already occupied by training. His eagerness to get back to it apparent. He hesitated, so she spoke again.

"Toshiro..." Using his name caught his attention. He caught her wrist as her hand rose to brush his cheek. He sighed, looking Aika in the eye for the first time.

"Do you have plans for evening meal?" he inquired. Letting her hand go, he turned away from her.

"No." He winced when he heard the rejection in her tone at his actions.

"Meet me at my quarters. We'll talk then," he told her. Being this close to the small woman was affecting him more than he thought it would. Maybe he could gather the will to be strong again by supper time. The white haired Captain glanced at the small woman out of the corner of his eye before going back to his training.

Toshiro was, among others, partly responsible for Hinamori Momo's injuries. She was still convalescing in the 12th Division. The Lieutenant wasn't allowed visitors, either. The stress, worry, and guilt were taking a toll on the short Captain. Aika understood what he was going through, knew that that was the real reason why he was acting like this. She knew better than most people, considering the events of her past. The dark memories haunting her for the first time in years. It didn't mean she enjoyed being pushed away and rejected.

"I look forward to it, Captain Hitsugaya," she growled. The dark woman turned away abruptly, leaving the area using shunpo. Her cold tone didn't give away how hurt she felt. Aika didn't witness the short man's shoulders slump. The grip on his sword tightened as he poured his emotions into his attacks. He told himself it was for the best.

_You do not for one moment believe that to be true_, whispered Hyourinmaru in his mind, but Toshiro simply ignored the ice dragon.

Rin and Daisuke were training in a remote corner of Kisuke's old training area, away from people such as Renji who knew of the place and were training themselves. The woman had set up a minor barrier to help shut out reiatsu, since Daisuke was training with his Bankai. She herself was sealing away her reiatsu so she didn't set him off accidentally.

She remained hidden among the high cliffs as she watched her friend train, Gilepsi curled up in her lap. Though his control was growing, he still couldn't help himself if someone with Captain-class, or even Lieutenant class, spiritual pressure was at close hand when he was exhausted.

Watching him, the brown haired woman mused at how much he looked like a werewolf, a mythical creature that humans had imagined. He wasn't covered in fur, but he had the furry ears and tail that were the same colour as his dark drown hair. He wore gauntlets that were tipped with sharp claws. They were, also, equipped with retractable daggers that were located on the back of his hands. He had removed the top of his shihakusho while he was training, so all he wore were his hakama.

Training would end soon, since the woman could see that he was having trouble maintaining his Bankai. She was eager to leave and stretch her legs, which were growing cramped from sitting still for too long. Maybe do some training by herself or with Byakuya if he wasn't too busy with paperwork.

Suddenly, she felt her barrier shatter when someone entered it. She was about to stand and tell Daisuke to seal his Bankai, when she spotted Aika moving towards them, fast. Her eyes widened when Daisuke's head snapped to the small woman as she ran toward him. Her reiatsu, though lower than usual, flared tantalizingly.

"Daisuke!" Aika called out, unaware of the danger.

"Aika, get away from him!" Rin screeched, standing up abruptly.

Instead of listening, her friend looked at her in confusion. It gave Daisuke the opening he needed. When he hurled himself at his prey, the small woman was caught completely off-guard. She cried out in surprise and pain as Daisuke's claws sank into her, raking them down her front. Much to Rin's horror, Aika was unable to grab her own zanpakuto and fight back.

The brown haired woman used shunpo to get in behind Daisuke. She grabbed his shoulders and tore him off of the shorter woman, making him round on her, instead. The power boost that he had received from Aika would make this battle difficult, but her aim was to keep Daisuke away until the small woman's wounds had healed.

"Hado #1: Sho!" Rin yelled, pointing two fingers at her opponent.

The spell pushed Daisuke away from her, slamming him into the wall. Rin took the chance to check on Aika's condition. Panic filled her when she saw that her wounds were not healing, and for a second she thought that she was dead. Until she saw the rise and fall of the other woman's chest.

_She's not healing!_ Rin thought in dismay. _Why the fuck isn't she healing?!_

There was no opportunity to leave and take Aika to the Fourth Division, however. Even if she had the skill in shunpo to outrun Daisuke, it would do no one good if he were out running around Sereitei. It would only put more people, and the man himself, at risk.

When Daisuke leapt from the rubble, Rin had no choice but to leap backwards to avoid him. She was without her zanpakuto this time, since she had only planned on helping Daisuke train and not doing much herself. She wondered how long she could survive with Hakuda and Kido.

That's when Toshiro appeared. Rin didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief as her opponent's dagger whipped past her face, missing her nose by a hair. The Captain was crouching beside the small woman.

"Why isn't she healing?!" he demanded, his voice filled with panic.

"I don't fucking know!" Rin screeched. "Take her to the fucking Fourth Division and get someone that's good at Kido down here to help me fucking deal with him!"

She felt her foe's claws rip into her torso, tearing away half of her top and leaving red, swelling lines along her stomach. Rin had paid the price for responding to Toshiro. She would only survive for so long, now. She prayed that the Squad 10 Captain would send help quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gather Aika into his arms and disappear.

Now that she knew Aika was out of harm's way, she could use the more dangerous spells and not have to worry about friendly fire. Hopefully, it would buy her time to use high level Bakudo spells and stop his rampage. She ducked out of the way of Daisuke's attacks and held out her hand.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" A massive wave of yellow energy slammed into Daisuke, throwing up dust everywhere.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujo-" Her next spell was cut off.

"Too slow!" Dokuga laughed, his voice merging with Daisuke's.

Her opponent recovered quicker than she had anticipated and hurtled out of the cloud of dust. She hissed in pain when his claws tore into her upper arm. She was now desperately trying to put distance between them.

_I should have realized that he's more powerful than usual!_ she thought angrily. _Dammit! I need something stronger!_

_Be careful, Rina,_ Futago's voice was filled with fear.

_That bastard Dokuga's nothing for you to defeat!_ Akuma howled with rage.

Unfortunately, there were few spells more powerful than Raikoho and Soren Sokatsui. At least spells that she could use at full power without the incantation. She cursed herself for focusing on Daisuke's training more than her own whenever she was in Soul Society, and not helping out with Karakura Town.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro," a voice spoke from above. Six bars of light slammed into Daisuke's middle. His eye widened with shock, and he wasn't the only one who was surprised by this turn of events. Seeing that the Kido was already breaking, though, she gathered her wits and spoke.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" The golden chain of Kido wrapped around the enraged man, further trapping him. With the combined might of both spells, Daisuke was unable to break free. He resorted to yelling fury at Rin.

"Let us go!" he snarled. "The Angry One will pay!"

"I think I've played with you enough," Rin muttered as she walked over to him. "Tanma Otoshi."

Daisuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his whole body went limp, head lolling with his chin against his chest as the spell rendered him unconscious. She then turned to Byakuya, who was walking towards her.

"There are few times where I've been happier to see you, Kuchiki." She looked at her injured arm, gritting her teeth in pain. "Damn, I think his poison has become more potent..."

Her eyes rested on her friend and she watched as Daisuke's Bankai melted away. The noble Captain walked over to stand by Rin. He eyed her wounds with concern. She had clamped her good hand over the wound on her arm, which was deep and bleeding a lot.

"Rin? What is going on? Why did Esaki attack you?" he demanded to know.

"I- Shit, I'll let him answer that. It's not my story to tell." She shook her head.

She moved forward to revive him, releasing her hold on her binding spell. The poison from his attacks was going to render her useless soon. It definitely felt more powerful than usual. Normally, she wouldn't fail this quickly when she was struck by it. Byakuya put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Is that wise?" he said in a hard tone.

"Yeah, it's fine," the angry woman scoffed, shrugging off his hand. She knew the dark man was going to feel terrible about what happened.

"Let me do it, then."

The woman shrugged wearily, gesturing him forward. After releasing him from his own spell, the noble Captain bent to revive the prone man. He stepped back, making sure he was between Daisuke and Rin. She rolled her eyes at the noble's back. Too fatigued to say anything.

Daisuke gasped awake, bolting up into a sitting position. He searched wildly about him before resting his worried gaze on Byakuya and Rin. The angry woman had stepped forward from behind the noble.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" Daisuke implored, scrambling to his feet.

"She is on her way to the 4th," the noble Captain said. Rin scowled.

"What the fuck, Daisuke? I think your poison changed," the woman snapped.

She found that it was getting hard to breathe, plus her arm was now useless. A burning sensation was also starting to spread throughout her body. Daisuke looked at her in surprise. He couldn't recall ever changing his poison. In fact, he didn't even realize that he was able to change it.

"What? It shouldn't-" The dark skinned man was interrupted by Dokuga.

_Too many were becoming immune to us._

_Why didn't you tell me, Dokuga?!_ Daisuke scowled.

_Why would we need to?_ The tall man shook his head in exasperation.

"Dokuga just informed me it has," he replied to Rin.

"Huh. Well, that explains why it's getting hard to breathe..." Byakuya caught her as she passed out.

Toshiro couldn't get his mind back to training, guilty about his coldness towards Aika. He was debating about going after the small woman when he suddenly felt her reiatsu disappear. Alarmed, he took off in the direction she had gone. He felt Asaje's and Esaki's reiatsu clash violently, alerting him to the fact that something was very wrong.

When Toshiro arrived, the first thing he saw was Aika crumpled on the ground. Rin and Daisuke were almost fighting over top the small woman. Blood was starting to soak through the small woman's haori. That's when he realized she wasn't healing. He must have said that aloud, because Rin began screaming at him to take her to the Fourth.

He scooped Aika up in his arms and launched himself towards the exit of the training grounds. As he left, he spotted Byakuya heading their way. Seeing that Rin had back up coming, he disappeared using shunpo.

The trip to the Fourth was a blur, masked by panicked thoughts, hopes that the new Captain hadn't perished. When he arrived at the infirmary, he yelled for Captain Unohana. Aika was immediately rushed into a room where she could be treated, leaving Toshiro to wait outside. Not long after, Byakuya rushed in with Rin in his arms. Daisuke dashed after them, his single eye wide with horror.

"I need to see Captain Unohana! I have information for her! It's about Aika!" the tall man said.

Toshiro immediately stood and walked over to confront him. Knowing that Daisuke was the cause of Aika's injuries.

"Esaki, what happened?" he demanded to know. The other shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I can explain after. We don't have any time," he replied.

Isane soon came and took him to see her Captain. Faced with no options, Toshiro sat back down. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for news about his former subordinate. The noble Captain soon came to join him. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell the white haired man what had happened, either.

Finally, Daisuke came plodding into the room. His right arm, the one hit by Rin's Kido, had been bandaged up. Both Captains stood to meet him.

"Now that the women are being treated, you can explain what happened," Byakuya said. The tall man clenched his eye shut with a pained expression on his face and began to explain.

They listened intently as Daisuke told them about the abilities of his Bankai. He also explained that Dokuga had changed the poison without his knowledge, making it worse for his two friends. The Captains shared a look once he was finished.

"Is there a chance that the poison nullifies their abilities?" Toshiro asked. Daisuke glanced at him. "Kawasuzu's zanpakuto did not heal her, like it usually does."

_The Small One's abilities were not affected by our poison. We believed that she intended to protect her pup,_ Dokuga growled irritably. Daisuke felt relieved. He knew that this meant that Aika's baby was probably safe.

"No, her abilities weren't affected," Daisuke told the Captain. Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why...?"

The tall man only shrugged, feigning ignorance. He would leave it to Aika to explain to him later, should she wish it. Unohana entered the room, interrupting their conversation. All three men looked at her expectantly, awaiting her news on the women.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Third Seat Esaki," she greeted all politely. "Captain Kawasuzu and Asaje-san will completely recover with the information you gave us, Esaki-san."

"Does that mean...?" Daisuke trailed off.

"Yes." Unohana nodded.

The dark man almost collapsed in relief. It earned him sharp looks from the other two Captains. They sensed that something deeper was happening. When the fourth Captain turned to resume her duties, Toshiro scowled fiercely.

"What the hell is going on, Esaki?" he growled. When Daisuke only shrugged, the white haired man swept his legs out from under him and grabbed his collar. Planting his face centimetres from Daisuke's, he snarled.

"It's your fault Asaje and Aika are in here! You know more than you're telling! How dare you! You could be charged for attacking a Captain! You're only making it worse by lying _and_ ignoring direct orders!" Daisuke flinched. He was well aware of how it looked.

"I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but I promised her that I wouldn't say anything," he said, remaining steadfast. "And I promised not only as a friend, but as a shinigami obeying a Captain's orders."

"You mean Aika?! Dammit, what the hell do you mean?!" the white haired Captain snarled, a tiny bit of desperation leaking into his tone as his grip on Daisuke tightened. Byakuya stepped in, putting his hand on his fellow Captain's shoulder, before it could escalate.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he said, a hint of warning in his tone.

The small Captain gave Daisuke one last shake, then let him go. Daisuke watched as Toshiro took a few steps away, running his hands through his hair. The dark skinned man was perplexed at Toshiro's overreaction. He realized that the short Captain called Aika by her name rather than the customary last name that he normally used with everyone. It suddenly hit him that he was probably looking at the father of Aika's child.

"Esaki, you will be under my custody until this matter is solved," Byakuya told the tall man.

"Hai, Captain," Daisuke agreed, still staring after the short Captain.

"This issue will not be resolved until the morning," the noble Captain continued. "It is best that we leave this in Captain Unohana's hands, for now." Byakuya turned and led Daisuke down the hallway towards Rin's room, leaving the Squad 10 Captain behind. When Daisuke passed the small Captain, he stopped to say something.

"I think she'd be happy if you were the first person she saw when she wakes up," he said. The tall man continued on before Toshiro could answer. The Captain watched him for a second, then glanced towards Aika's room. The white haired man walked toward it. He leaned against the door frame, watching the small woman as she slept.

Toshiro couldn't help but think that Aika looked even tinier and more fragile. Pushing her away was supposed to keep her safe. Did he make the right decision? Did the short Captain need to rethink his decision about Hinamori, too? He sighed, knowing that these questions wouldn't be answered today.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, did you guys see the new Bleach chapter? Squeee~! Kyouraku is so awesome! I lub him! 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first thing that the woman became aware of was the pain. Her joints ached and burned. Her eyes opened to find a dark room. The dark woman dug through her memories, but it was no use, she couldn't remember where she was or how she got here.

"You're awake," a voice whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Pain and burning," she managed to say. Aika gave up trying to turn her head to identify the speaker.

"I'll get Captain Unohana."

The small woman heard some shuffling then footsteps leaving. Her eyes fluttered closed. Aika stirred when the 4th Captain took her hand. The dark skinned woman sighed in relief when she felt her reiatsu level rising. Jinsoku Koshi immediately used it to ease her pain. Aika realized her zanpakuto was lying beside her.

Now more alert, she raised her head to take in her surroundings. The kindly Captain helped prop her up with some pillows. Aika stared in horror at the bandages on her arms. Fumbling with her hospital robe, she realized her chest and stomach was swathed in bandages, as well. Her hands went to her stomach, a look of terror on her face.

"The baby?!" Her eyes shot to Captain Unohana.

"Do not worry, Captain Kawasuzu. Esaki-san informed me of your condition. The child came to no harm," she assured the woman, gathering Aika in her arms when the woman broke into tears of relief.

"Baby? What are you talking about?" Aika's watery gaze met Toshiro's shocked one over Unohana's shoulder. He was standing at the end of her bed with a glass of water in his hands. He'd gone pale, as well, and his hand was shaking a little. And perhaps there was a hint of regret in his gaze, as well.

"Could you excuse us, Captain Unohana?" the small woman asked before the kindly Captain could admonish him for not staying outside the room.

"Of course. I'll check on you later," she murmured, closing the door behind her as she left.

Byakuya had left Rin's room long enough to get some breakfast, and bring it back. He met a nurse on the way in, who informed him that the woman had awakened. He nodded his thanks and slipped inside the room. Sure enough, Rin was sitting up against her pillows with her damaged arm in a sling and Gilepsi curled on her lap, purring as the woman stroked her. She glanced at him tiredly when he entered.

"I hope to hell that's mine," she murmured. "I am so hungry right now..."

"It is now," he replied, setting the tray on her lap when she shoved a protesting cat off of it.

He sat down in the chair that he had occupied for most of the night. Across from him was Daisuke, who was asleep. His head was on the bed, buried in his arms. As Rin started poking at her meal, the noble spoke. His voice was quiet so he didn't wake up the dark skinned man.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit," she growled. "Everything hurts, not just the wounds he gave me. Fucking Dokuga... I hope Daisuke learns how to change his poison back..." She glanced down at her left hand, studying the scars on it. "At least these injuries won't scar because I'm getting proper care, though." She didn't flinch when Byakuya grasped her hand, running his thumb along the raised, white, claw-like scars on her hand and wrist.

"Esaki caused these?" She nodded.

"The first time he released Bankai. We didn't know his abilities, so I was caught completely off-guard. I barely escaped. We haven't had an incident where he's attacked me since, but it wasn't the last time he lost control. I'm usually able to Kido him up before he does any damage. This is the first time in decades that something like this has happened." She retook her hand and used it to rub her eyes.

"Fuck... I should have put up a stronger barrier..." she growled. "Or at least one that blocked out our reiatsu, too. I feel like I could've prevented this."

"It is not your fault, Rin," he assured her, knowing full well that his words meant little. "Both you and Kawasuzu will recover. If Central 46 learns of this, however, Esaki may be locked up." The relief on her face when she heard that Aika would be fine melted away.

"With luck, they won't find out," Rin muttered, glaring at her food. She then looked at the noble. "And if they do, I won't let them lock him up. They can't do that to him. Not when he's so close to controlling it, Byakuya. The one thing he wants is to make sure he never hurts any of us like that again."

"You can guarantee this?" he questioned.

"I can. Every time we train, he gets better. He used to go berserk after killing only the little hollows. This attack probably just renewed his determination to control it, too. I also have an idea about where we can train so no one gets hurt. Next time they call me to Karakura Town, he can come with and we'll train under Kisuke's shop whenever I'm not working," she told him.

"I don't want you getting hurt again," the noble said in a hard tone. The woman bristled.

"Just who the fuck do you think I am?" she growled indignantly. "I've done this dozens of fucking times without getting hurt because I can seal my reiatsu as long as I have Gilepsi, who I'm bringing to the World of the Living when we go. The only reason shit happened this time is because I got down and stopped Dokuga from tearing Aika apart." She tried to force herself to keep her voice low, but she was a naturally loud person and that made it hard.

_Training with Esaki-san is not a good idea,_ Futago spoke up in agreement with Byakuya.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, Futago!" Rin snapped out loud.

"Very well," Byakuya sighed.

"Don't act like you're giving me permission, cus you're not," the woman grouched. The noble smiled a little before standing.

"I already know that there is little I can do to stop you. Eat. I will return soon," he told her as he began walking towards the door.

"Bring better food!" she yelled after him. The angry woman looked down at her plate in disgust. "Fucking hospital food."

"Maybe it's best if I train alone."

The woman jumped when Daisuke spoke. She hadn't realized that he was awake. She turned to see him with his arms still resting on the bed. He had raised his head now. His gaze was downcast and his hands clenched into fists.

"Just how long have you been awake?" she snapped. He shrugged.

"You're loud even when you try to be quiet," he said. "You woke me up not long after Byakuya-sama came back."

"Whatever," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "To hell with training by yourself, Daisuke. You need someone like me because I can seal my reiatsu. Just in case."

"I'm done hurting my friends because of this, Rin!" he protested. "Please, no more training! I don't need Bankai, I don't need to be a Captain!" he pled.

"It was a fucking accident!" she snarled. "Stop beating yourself up over it! You will fucking control your Bankai, you will fucking be a Captain, even if it fucking kills me!" She knew immediately that it wasn't her best choice of words.

"And what if I..." He was unable to finish his sentence.

"Look, Daisuke... We'll train in Kisuke's underground training thingy. That way, I'll be the only one there. Kisuke will be able to keep anyone else away. And he, Yoruichi, and Tessai would be able to Kido you just as easily as I can if something does happen, though it won't. It's the best place to train.

"And I'm going back to the Living World tomorrow, so we'll be able to start right away. Well... If... If the charges about you attacking a Captain are dropped, that is..." She sighed heavily. "I wonder if Aika will be able to say anything about it. Convince them that it was an accident."

"Would you be fit to return tomorrow, if we're able to?" he said in concern. She scoffed.

"Of course! I'll just get Unohana to heal me more before I go," she said.

"Rin..."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. He shook his head.

"No, let's delay it until you're full strength," he said. "I...I'm not ready to start Bankai training again..."

Seeing the fear and concern in his features, Rin gave in, "Only until I'm better, though. You're still coming with me, I need to do some training myself..." she muttered.

"Okay. Don't push yourself too hard." The man saw that she was about ready to fall asleep sitting up. He stood and took the tray, making her glare at him.

"You need to get some more sleep," he told her. "I'm going to go find Byakuya-sama, ask him if he'll let me visit Aika. I'm under his custody at the moment," he added when she gave him a questioning look.

"Well he isn't doing a very good job of keeping you under watch," she said dryly. He shrugged.

"It sounds like he doesn't blame me for what happened," the dark man replied. "I'll be back later."

He set the tray on the counter and left the room. He stood outside Aika's room, leaning against the wall, while he waited for the noble to return. The dark man could hear voices coming from the room. The small woman was awake.

"Why am I in the 4th? What happened?" He heard her ask.

"Esaki attacked you," came the answer from Captain Hitsugaya. The small Captain had stayed, after all.

"Nonsense," the small woman scoffed in disbelief. "Daisuke would never hurt me."

_She's never going to trust me, again,_ the tall man thought in despair. His hands balled into fists and his eye was clenched shut, fighting back the tears.

"He's under Kuchiki's custody for attacking a Captain," the white haired Captain continued, ignoring her disbelief.

"What?! No! I refuse to press charges!" Aika declared. Toshiro sighed in resignation, while Daisuke sighed in relief, both knowing that the small woman did not blame her friend, either.

"I figured as much." The white haired man paused. His next words came out barely audible. "He knows. That's why he needed to speak to Unohana."

"I told him not to say anything. I wanted to speak to...you, first," Aika spoke nervously.

"Why? Isn't he the...?"

Daisuke shook his head. For a genius, the Captain was slow on the uptake. No wonder his friend was apprehensive when she confessed to him.

_That's why she wanted to speak with me_, Toshiro thought in the meantime. Finally the short man understood.

Aika watched as understanding lit his features. He looked at her stomach then back up to her face. At a loss for words, the Captain abruptly sat on the edge of the bed with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"You mean... I'm..." He struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes, you are the father. I haven't forgotten what you said, but you have a right to know. If you wish it, I'll be discreet. No one needs to know who the father is. The child will be the Kawasuzu heir, after all..."

"Stop, stop. Wait. Why would you think that?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What else am I supposed to think when you tell me to 'move on'? You avoid me, you won't even look at me." Against her will, all the hurt she had felt because of his rejection came out in those words.

It had been a long time since Daisuke had heard her sound so broken. He longed to gather her in his arms and hold her close. He realized with a pain that he may never be able to speak with her again, much less touch her if he were charged and locked up.

"I did that for your own good. You didn't need-"

"I am a grown woman, capable of making my own decisions! I am no child." Aika interrupted, her eyes flashing in anger. She shook her head, her features softening. "I know what it's like to hold loved ones in your arms as they died. I could be there for you if you only let me in."

The small woman pulled him into a hug. Still in shock, Toshiro gave no resistance. Holding her in his arms felt right. It hit him that he almost missed out on ever having her in his arms. There was one other he needed to speak to once he realized this. He vowed to visit Hinamori as soon as he was given permission.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer. The white haired Captain was finally letting his feelings out rather than suppressing them. "It scared the life out of me."

Outside the room, they heard the Squad 3 Lieutenant greet Daisuke. Toshiro reluctantly pulled back, letting her go.

"Hello, Esaki-san. Do you know if visitors are allowed?" the blond haired man asked in concern.

"I think so, but Captain Hitsugaya's in there right now," the tall man replied quietly.

"You can come in, Kira!" Aika said from within the room. "And you, too, Daisuke."

Both men entered the room. While Daisuke hung back near the door, eyes downcast, Izuru joined his Captain at the edge of her bed. Toshiro was now standing by the window.

"Captain, are you all right?" the Lieutenant asked. "What happened?"

"No need to worry, Kira," Aika reassured him. "It was a training accident." By the way he was looking at her wounds, she knew that he was dubious. He looked over when he heard the white haired Captain snort. Fortunately, Aika could always count on the man to never pry.

"Um... Of course, Captain. Is there anything I can get you?" The small woman's eyes lit up at that question.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Real food!"

"Your favourite place?" When the small woman nodded, he continued, "I'll be back soon."

As soon as the man had left, Daisuke blurted out, "I'm so sorry, Aika!" The dark man was close to tears.

"You're forgiven. Now come here," she murmured, beckoning him over.

He didn't need to be told twice. He was across the room in a second. He wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her close, mindful of her injuries. She half expected him to start sobbing into her shoulder, but all he did was hold her. Toshiro, on the other hand, was scowling at them the whole time. He pulled away, holding her at arm's length by the shoulders to look into her eyes.

"You're sure you're okay? The baby's fine? You're really sure, right?" In his concern, he had forgotten that Toshiro wasn't supposed to know about the child. The short Captain didn't miss it, either.

"How long were you outside the room, Esaki?" Toshiro demanded, his arms were crossed over his chest. Daisuke turned to face the small Captain nervously.

"I would like to be the first person to congratulate you, sir," Daisuke answered, hoping to deflect the other man's anger. "You must be very excited."

"I..." The short man paused. Once he thought about it he realized that he was. For the first time since he met him, Daisuke saw the serious Captain smile. Toshiro looked at Aika when he answered the dark skinned man. "Yes, I am.

"What do we do now?" Toshiro's smile disappeared, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He had no idea what needed to be done next. Aika smiled.

"I need to speak with the Head-Captain. Captain Unohana will want to schedule an appointment with me." Aika paused, sighing in resignation. "To probably do tests, tests, and more tests."

"Is that necessary?" the white haired man asked.

The small woman looked very unhappy. That unhappiness was tinged with a deep sorrow and a bit of fear. Daisuke wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. He knew what she was talking about. Watching the interaction between the two, the small Captain couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"I was born with a chronic illness. It would have killed me if Jinsoku Koshi didn't manifest to me at an early age," she explained to him. "I passed it to my mother while she was pregnant with me. It's the reason she died. Her immune system couldn't handle...me. They'll want to do the tests to make sure I... To make sure the baby hasn't inherited it from me."

"Oi, Aika!" They were interrupted when Rin entered the room, leaning heavily on Byakuya. "Damn, you look like hell."

"You don't look much better," the small woman shot back. Rin shrugged.

"Still better than you. Good to see you're awake. Though, next time I tell you to get away from something, don't look at me like I'm speaking Greek," she growled.

She sat down in one of the free chairs with an exhausted sigh. Izuru walked in with the food Aika had sent him for a half second later. It successfully halted anymore retorts from the small woman. Rin did a double take at the amount of food the Lieutenant was holding.

"Great! You brought enough for me!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Hell, no! It's all mine!" Aika snarled possessively. "Get your own!"

"Shut up! You can fucking share! I saved your ass, you know!" Rin retorted.

"You can have what's left over," the short woman grumbled, trying to wrap her arms around the food. She eyed Rin suspiciously when the woman made a move to grab a bag.

"I'm not waiting for your scraps! Oi, Kira!" The blonde man jumped, wary of what the angry woman had planned for him. "Go fetch me some food!"

"Rin, my Lieutenant isn't your fetch and call boy!"

Aika stopped, realizing what she just said. She shared a look with Daisuke, and the two of them burst out laughing. Izuru sighed, raising his gaze to the ceiling. Toshiro was shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If I want him to be my call boy, he damn well will be my call boy!" Rin screeched.

That sent Daisuke and Aika into hysterics when they caught Kira's red embarrassed face. The look of horror on Rin's face when she realized what she said was priceless. Even the noble Captain smirked.

"I hate you all," the red faced woman mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week later, Aika had recovered completely. She had received word three days ago from Captain Unohana that she could go from light duties to her regular ones. Daisuke's charges had been dropped, everyone had managed to convince Central 46 that it was an accident, and he had been allowed to go to the World of the Living with Rin.

Toshiro had kept his distance, but was no longer deliberately avoiding Aika. Hinamori was now allowed visitors. The dark woman had heard from Rangiku that he had been spending a lot of time with her. He held quite a bit of guilt in regards to the 5th Lieutenant's condition, but she was glad to hear that he wasn't trying to keep his distance like he had with Aika in order to protect her..

Just as the small woman had promised Jinsoku Koshi, she was taking it easy. That is, until one of her subordinates came running into the office with a discerning report.

"Captain, 4th Seat Shidehara's report just came in," he told her. "She's requesting assistance from a Captain-class shinigami."

The presence of such a powerful hollow meant that there was definitely something wrong. Even though the scans by the 12th Division had come up with nothing, the attacks on the village were telling another story. And since Izuru was in the World of the Living for a few days, Aika would have to take care of it.

"I'll go, then," she said, standing. "Contact Squad 4 and ask for a unit to be sent to the village immediately to deal with the casualties."

"Hai!" The messenger turned and ran off to fulfill his orders. Aika grabbed her zanpakuto and left as well. She just about ran into Toshiro as she slid open the door.

"Aika... I wanted to talk," he said.

"Toshiro!" she said in surprise. "I'm sorry. My 4th Seat's report just came in. She has requested assistance." He looked at her in alarm.

"Is that wise?" he said in concern, his hand rising to cup her cheek. The short Captain paused, self-consciously, letting his arm drop to his side, instead. "Maybe someone else should go."

"My squad is my responsibility," she admonished. "Shidehara and her unit will be there to back me up."

"At least let me go with you," he offered. She hesitated only a second before nodding.

"All right. I have a feeling that we're going to find out what is actually causing these incidents," she said ominously, giving him a grateful smile. They left the division and launched into shunpo.

"Where are we headed?" Toshiro questioned the woman.

"A small village. We have regular patrols stationed there because it's so remote," she began to explain.

"Why does it require such an obvious shinigami presence?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good question," Aika said, earning a sharp look from Toshiro. "We've been having a lot of activity in that area. Squad 12 insists that there isn't anything unusual going on. The number of reports from the locals and the shinigami posted there suggests otherwise. Unit 9 is 4th Seat Shidehara Hei's unit. She wouldn't request assistance unless a Captain-class shinigami was needed."

"Which would mean-?!" the white haired Captain growled.

If the presence of a Captain-class shinigami was needed, well, the implications could lead to some serious accusations. A hollow that powerful couldn't have been missed. Though, if it was incompetence then it would be best to know who it was in order to get rid of them for not doing their job.

"Exactly. Something that powerful could not have gone unnoticed. Either someone has seriously dropped the ball or it's being deliberately ignored," Aika finished, grimly.

Reishi leaks were common. If a hollow opened a garganta near such a leak, and was then eliminated by a shinigami, the garganta could go undetected. If the leak was big enough, it would slowly tear a larger hole and attract more hollows to it. If an Adjuchas had taken interest that meant the garganta was fairly large. In order to eliminate the leak and close the garganta, dozens of members of Squad 12 and the Kido Corps would need to be called in. Fortunately, these occurrences were rare.

"Then it's about time this situation got the attention it deserves," Toshiro said, his tone hard. He was known for not suffering fools lightly.

Like any journey out of Sereitei and into Rukongai, it took time to reach their destination. It took longer since Toshiro insisted on resting every once in a while. They had left in the morning, but by the time they reached the village it was late in the afternoon.

The battle was in between attacks by the time of their arrival. Damage had been dealt to a majority of the buildings on the northern edge of the villages. Aika could sense her subordinates in the centre of the village along with the residents, so she and Toshiro went that way.

Fourth Seat Shidehara had sensed their arrival, and had come to meet them. She was an older woman. Her remaining eye was green, and she had iron grey hair that was cut close to her head. The veteran officer wore a patch over her left eye that, also, partially covered a nasty scar that ran vertically from her forehead to her jaw. She was about Rin's height, taller than the Captains that she approached. The 4th Seat bowed to them respectfully.

"Greetings, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kawasuzu," the older woman said in a gravelly voice. She didn't question the presence of the Squad 10 Captain. She hadn't been expecting him, but she thought the same as her Captain. Any help was welcome.

"What's the situation, Shidehara?" the dark skinned woman asked.

"My unit and I have most of the villagers gathered in the centre of the village." She gestured to the crowd of souls. "The bastards are well organized. My guess is that it's a powerful Adjuchas or even a Vasto Lourdes in charge. Bad news is...I'm seldom wrong. We're expecting another attack, soon. I can sense them in the forest, waiting for us to let our guard down."

"They may back off now that two Captains are here," Toshiro pointed out.

"They may also launch a desperate attack to try and eliminate us immediately, too," Aika added. "Have you seen the leader?"

"Not really. The bastard likes to hang back near the trees and send the lower levelled hollows at us. Then, he tries to pick us off from a distance. The bastard throws daggers at us. We can't get close to him," Shidehara informed them.

"You mentioned most villagers. How many are missing? Do we have any casualties?"

"Not today, but the elders are doing a head count now." As if summoned, an elder Aika was familiar with walked up to them and greeted them.

"Captain Kawasuzu, I'm glad you are dealing with this personally." The elder gave her a small bow. He wore a grey yukata that reached his sandalled feet. His face was mapped in wrinkles. He looked to be in his senior years.

"I promised that we would get to the bottom of these attacks. Elder, I would like to introduce you to Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of Squad 10." The small Captain nodded to the elder while the latter bowed in greeting. When he straightened up, he spoke.

"Everyone has been accounted for except for the group that went into the forest to gather firewood. They are mostly children with an adult to supervise. We are most anxious to see them home safe."

"We'll do what we can to ensure that happens. First, we must secure the area," Aika reassured the old man.

Once he had returned to the other villagers, she erected a barrier around them. They would be able to fight without worrying about friendly fire. The attack came when the short woman was inciting the incantation. Aika heard Shidehara release her sword.

"Diverge, Toriniti!"

Three clones of the gruff veteran were created, each attacking a separate enemy. The attack force of the unit was now almost doubled. The shinigami made short work of the hollows. The battle was over before Aika could finish the incantation for the barrier.

"Hah! They must be desperate, then. Most likely nervous now that you and Captain Hitsugaya have arrived," Shidehara deduced once the attackers were dealt with. She sealed her weapon as she walked toward her Captain. Unfortunately, the older woman had spoken too soon.

"The missing villagers! They're coming in from the west!" One of Shidehara's unit, Akira, yelled before engaging one of the hollows that were chasing the five children. Aika noticed that one of the children had tripped. A young woman had stayed to protect him.

Without hesitation, Aika and Toshiro went to their aid. Judging by the strength in the hollow's reiatsu, this was the leader. He had targeted the young woman, who had a strong presence herself. The woman's reddish brown hair caught the short woman's attention, distracting her for a moment, as Aika landed beside her.

"Run Hiro-chan!"

The girl threw the stick she had in her hand at the hollow. Aika stood in shock, staring at the girl. The small Captain, realizing that Aika was distracted, was the first to attack. His swing wounded the hollow enough to make it retreat. He looked back at the two women.

The leader took the Captain's distraction and used it to his advantage when one of the lower ranked shinigami, Kawasaki Yoshi, was knocked unconscious by one of its minions. It snatched the prone man. This prize was worth more than the girl. With its wounds and the shinigami slowing it down, the leader made a retreat. Not caring about the fate of its followers.

"Aika! If we're quick we can follow it!" he exclaimed, trying to get her attention focused on what was happening. Aika dragged her gaze from the girl to look at him. She was clearly shocked by the young woman's presence.

"Wait! I think I know where they're coming from. There's an old shrine up the mountain, northwest of here. It gives me the tingles. There's a caretaker's hut there, too," the young woman explained. She was not much taller than Aika. Her green eyes sparkled with determination and intelligence. Wisps of red hair were coming out of her braid, falling into her face.

"Here, it's our food. There's enough to last you a couple days." She handed Aika a basket of food, before picking up the frightened boy at her feet. "Be careful. Safe hunting."

"Aika! We must go! Now!" Toshiro grabbed her arm to make his point. With one last look back at the girl, she took off after the wounded hollow. He was right. This was the best chance to get her squad member back.

The two of them concealed their reiatsu while they tracked the wounded hollow. Aika could feel Toshiro's gaze upon her from time to time. She could feel him trying not to ask the questions he wanted to. She couldn't blame him. She would have a lot of questions for him if he had suddenly froze up in the middle of battle.

Toshiro could feel that they were nearing the shrine the young girl was talking about. The reiatsu that was being emitted would certainly mask a garganta opening. They paused at a small waterfall to get their bearings.

"It's slowing down. We're going to need to follow it by sight soon," Aika mentioned.

"Yeah, that leak is going to make it impossible for us to track it," the white haired Captain said in agreement.

"I don't like the idea of trying to track this thing in the dark, either. As it is, we aren't going to make it back to the village before nightfall."

Once darkness fell, the hollow's prisoner would have no chance. Neither of them voiced that thought, even though it was foremost in their minds. It did put more urgency in their steps as they continued the chase. They caught sight of it as it jumped the river below the waterfall.

It was an Adjuchas. It probably stumbled upon this area and decided the village was easy pickings. Adjuchas, like the Vasto Lourdes, rarely left Hueco Mundo, much less preyed on anything other than their fellow hollows. Only shinigami helped them grow more powerful, normal souls were fairly poor pickings.

There was something different about this hollow, though. Aika inhaled sharply, looking at her fellow Captain. He had picked up on it, too. The Adjuchas was close to evolving, explaining its decision to forgo the dangers of attacking other hollows and attacking weaker, easier prey instead.

It was definitely moving towards the old shrine. It was almost bird-like in its appearance. It's mask had a beak giving one this impression even more. It had skeletal, vestigial wings on its back. The bone like crest that continued from the edge of its mask down its spine resembled feathers.

The creature had noticed them, too. It disappeared using sonido. To Aika's relief it still had Yoshi in its grasp. The two shinigami followed the hollow.

"I'll head it off!" Aika cried.

She was the faster of the two of them. The short woman disappeared before Toshiro could say a word. He scowled, clenching his teeth. The white haired man was left scrambling to catch up.

The shrine was fashioned from the rock of the mountain it was on. Its entrance was flanked by intricately carved pillars. The Adjuchas was so very close to the garganta. It was located within the shrine. With its prize, it felt for certain that once it consumed the shinigami it would evolve.

"You will not stop me from reaching my potential, foolish Captains!" it screeched when Aika landed in front of it, cutting off its escape through the gate. Toshiro was at the entrance of the shrine, effectively trapping it.

The Adjuchas plunged its sharp beak into the young shinigami's torso and quickly devoured him. Aika and Toshiro weren't fast enough to save Yoshi.

"No!" the dark skinned woman screamed.

Its entire body began to glow, and a huge explosion of reiatsu burst from the hollow. Both Captains were sent flying back. In an attempt to eliminate it while it was at its most vulnerable, Toshiro held out his hands and yelled.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!"

The spiritual pressure caused the garganta to tear, growing even bigger. Just as the spell was completed, a shock wave burst forth from the garganta. It whipped past the white haired Captain. His eyes widened when the spell backfired on him, exploding in his face. He was able to contain most of the power, but the explosion caused him some minor burns.

"What the hell-?!" he exclaimed. He knew for sure that he was capable of using those high level spells. Why had it...? He looked at the garganta. Had the abrupt tearing that caused that shock wave also caused his spell to malfunction, somehow?

The hollow had gained a humanoid form, now that he was a Vasto Lourdes. He had lost his beak, but still had the wing like appendages on his back. On his forearms were black razor feathers that he could shoot at his enemy. He had more of those razor feathers on his back. Both his hands and feet had sharp talons on them. His hair was a wild, white feather like mane with a black feathered crest. He had orange markings around his eyes, like a raccoon. Most of his mask remained, though, covering the rest of his face.

Aika and Toshiro didn't waste any time in attacking the hollow. They both released their zanpakuto. When the Vasto Lourdes swung his arms, dozens of the razor feathers were sent hurtling towards the two Captains. Aika called a wall of lightning between them and their opponent, eliminating most of the projectiles. Two got through, with one imbedding itself in Toshiro's right side beneath his ribs and the other leaving a deep cut in Aika's leg.

When the white haired Captain fell to his knees, the hollow mistakenly thought that he was out of the fight. He turned to focus on Aika. The moment he turned his back on Toshiro, the Captain lunged. He swung his sword, and a huge ice dragon slammed into the Vasto Lourdes, encasing it in ice. Aika finished the creature off with a powerful bolt of lightning that shattered the ice and the hollow.

Toshiro was wavering on his feet. The wound he'd received had been far more serious than he thought. He used his sword to help keep himself upright. Aika rushed over to help steady him, but he collapsed into her arms instead. Both their swords clattered to the ground.

"Toshiro!" she cried.

"Everything's going...numb... Poison?" he managed. "The...garganta..."

"It's too big, we'll need to call in the Kido Corps," she told him.

Aika gently lowered him to the floor. The small woman wanted to see how bad the wound was. If the projectile had missed the major arteries she could move him to someplace warmer. The white haired man may be able to tolerate the cold, but Aika could already feel her fingers going stiff. The dark woman sighed in relief when she found the razor feather was only embedded shallowly.

She remembered passing the caretaker's hut on the way to the shrine. Since it was starting to get dark, she was sure that they would need to stay there for the night. Especially with Toshiro in such a condition. Hopefully it was stocked for the winter.

"Toshiro," the woman called to him, cupping his face with her hands. Her concern spiked when he had a hard time focusing on her.

"Yeah," he slurred.

"I have to move you. I'm going to take you somewhere warmer."

"'Kay."

Aika lifted the short man in her arms as gently as possible. Toshiro hissed in pain, but soon settled. She used shunpo to get to the hut.

The hut wasn't really a hut. The building had been hewn from the surrounding cave. Whoever built it had made it to last. The wooden structure was integrated seamlessly with the stone. All the inside needed was a quick sweep.

It was noticeably warmer inside. A fire would quickly warm the interior. A fireplace was situated against one of the stone walls. It took advantage of a natural hole in the stone that would function as a chimney. Beside the fireplace was a box full of wood.

Aika went to work building a fire once she laid Toshiro on the floor. Just as she had the fire going, the small Captain began to cough up blood. The dark woman went to his side. The poison was much more potent than she had feared.

Checking her phone, she found that the shock wave had fried it. Sure enough, the white haired Captain's was in a similar condition. She would not be able to call for help.

_Ossan, I need your help, _she called to her zanpakuto, unsheathing her wakizashi.

_Beloved, you know I only-_

_Will he survive without your help? _Aika pleaded.

The kirin sighed at her question. He had never healed anyone other than his Mistress. But it struck the creature that if the members of the 4th could use the patient's reiatsu to heal then maybe he could, too.

_I think I may be able to help him, Beloved._

Jinsoku Koshi manifested into his humanoid form since his other form would be too bulky in the enclosed space. His appearance resembled his kirin form. His crackling mane of electricity nearly touched the ground. Two kirin horns curled back from his forehead, and his eyes glowed white with power. Iridescent blue scales trailed down the tops of his arms and shoulders, as well as his back. Rather than human feet, he had cloven hooves. His tail, which whipped about in constant motion, had the same blue scales running along its length. The tuft at the end crackled with electricity. A white pair of flowing draw-string pants were all that covered his lower half.

Kneeling at the short Captain's side, Jinsoku Koshi put his hand on his forehead. The man was burning up. Aika slid Toshiro's katana from his back while the kirin began to untie the sash holding his hakama.

"Beloved, check to see if there are linens or towels that we can use for bandages," Jinsoku ordered.

The small woman went to the cedar cabinets and drawers to rummage through them. The place was well stocked. She noted the blankets and the futon. They would need those later. In one of the drawers she found a first aide kit, of sorts. Grabbing the strips of rolled cloth, she went back to kneeling beside the prone man.

"I need you to pull the projectile out while I heal him," the kirin explained.

Toshiro was completely undressed except for his small clothes. The short man, also, had minor burns along his forearms. They looked like a bad sunburn.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, gripping the razor feather firmly with a hand wrapped in cloth. She didn't want to be sliced.

"Very well. On my mark. ...Mark!"

Aika quickly pulled out the projectile. Before the white haired man lost too much blood, Jinsoku closed the wound. Sitting Toshiro up, the two quickly wrapped the bandages around his middle. Once the Captain was lying down, the kirin continued to neutralize the poison.

Rather than hover over the kirin while he worked, the small woman decided to grab the futon and blankets from the cabinets. Just as she set down the blankets, Jinsoku Koshi looked up at her.

"I have purged the poison from his system. Now he needs rest. I'll help you move him to the futon."

The kirin stood, grabbing the futon, he began to roll it out in front of the fireplace. Once they had finished making the Captain comfortable, he turned to her. Jinsoku Koshi raised his hand to brush his Mistress' cheek.

"I am grateful that Hitsugaya Toshiro accompanied you today, Beloved. I cannot bare to think what could have happened if you had to face that monster yourself," he murmured.

"You worry too much, Ossan," Aika stated. She glanced down at the white haired man, and smiled. "Thank you for helping him."

The dark woman wrapped her arms around the taller spirit's waist, resting her cheek against his soft chest.

"This one is special to you, Beloved. I approve. He is worthy of your attention."

Aika pulled back, surprised that he voiced his opinion. The kirin had never done so in the past. He smirked at her while he faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Mature themes in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Waking to a growling stomach, Toshiro opened his eyes. Firelight danced on the stone ceiling above him. Looking to the side, he saw Aika leaning in front of the fire, singing softly. She had a teapot in her hand. He listened to her for a few minutes. The short man had missed her singing, and her playing the guitar. Matsumoto had grown fond of Aika when she'd first joined the 10th Division, asking her to come to the office to sing, play, and socialize. The two women had become close during the five years that the small woman had been with them.

Sitting up, the white haired man realized that all he wore were his boxers. Bandages were wrapped around his middle, and his forearms were tender. He recalled what had happened up until he passed out. Sensing the movement behind her, the dark skinned woman glanced over her shoulder.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Hungry," came his short answer.

The woman moved to sit cross legged beside him, setting the teapot beside the futon next to two cups. She had set the basket of food within easy reach, too. After she poured two cups of tea, Aika rummaged through the basket and handed him something to eat, grabbing something for herself.

"Is this the place we passed on our way to the shrine?" the white haired Captain asked between bites.

"Yes," answered Aika. "It's the caretaker's hut that the girl told us about." He nodded, and most of their meal was continued in silence, after she updated him on what happened after he passed out.

"Your zanpakuto healed me?" the short man asked, blinking in surprise.

"Our phones were fried from the shock wave. Help wouldn't have been able to arrive," Aika explained.

_Jinsoku Koshi made an exception for you, Toshiro. He is very strict about using his abilities since his Mistress's illness takes priority_, Hyourinmaru interjected. _He used your reiatsu to heal your wounds, and purge the poison from your system. It is the reason why you are so hungry._

"I am grateful for the help," the white haired man acknowledged. She nodded and they continued to eat in silence.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Toshiro asked before popping the last bite into his mouth.

He had been meaning to ask when he first saw her this morning, but with recent events, forgot. Her hair now brushed her shoulders. Now that it wasn't bound by a braid, her black curls framed her face. The firelight caught the dark purple highlights in her hair. She smiled as he caught a stray curl in between his fingers to tuck it behind her ear.

"It was a lot of work to take care of. Time I won't have when the baby comes," she explained. "Plus, little fingers get easily tangled, pulling out handfuls of hair. Not fun, trust me." Awkwardness settled between the two. Aika decided the break the uncomfortable silence by speaking.

"You said that you wanted to talk. What's on your mind?" she asked, referring to when they almost ran into each other this morning. The short man looked down at his lap. The tension only got worse.

"I wanted to know how your appointment went with Unohana," he replied, rather than admit that he had wanted to see her. He wanted to kick himself when he saw the worry cross her features.

"She is... cautiously optimistic. She recommends that I not make a formal announcement until I've passed my first trimester. This way if something happens I, we, don't have to face the questions of everyone," she said, quietly.

"Should you really be taking such risks by taking these missions?" Toshiro demanded. Aika shot an irritated glance at him.

"Captain Unohana said that I can go about my regular routine. Shidehara and her unit would have provided sufficient back up for this mission. If I'm feeling abnormal fatigue, I'm to visit the 4th to have my reiatsu replenished. Have you read the report on the fight with Yammy?" When he nodded, opening his mouth to comment, she cut him off. "It took forever to take that monster down. Everyone was feeling exhausted. Hell, even Zaraki slept for a full day!"

"Look-"

"Oh, who am I kidding?!" She stood, running her hands through her hair. "If you're questioning my ability to do my duties as Captain then how am I to expect the Head-Captain to think I can!"

"I wasn't-" he began to protest, scrambling to his feet.

"Weren't you? Is that the reason why you accompanied me?" Aika questioned, rounding on him.

"I... No! I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just don't want to lose you!" The dark woman stopped pacing to stare at him. Toshiro looked just as shocked by the admission. He broke eye contact, and gathered his wits about him. He decided to ignore what he had said.

"You said that Unohana gave you leave to perform your duties. It'll be her opinion that will carry the most weight," he assured her. Toshiro rested his hand on her shoulder cautiously, patting it awkwardly. In the short woman's hormone fuelled state it seemed that he was regretting his words.

These outbursts were out of character for the calm, laid back woman he'd come to know over the last five years. He wondered if this was the 'hormones' he'd read about. Captain Unohana had recommended some books for him to read. The Captain of the 4th told him they would help him understand what to expect. Aika turned to him, seeking comfort. Startled out of his reverie, the short man instinctively pulled back.

"Aika, I don't think-"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust. "I only wanted a hug. I'm going to sleep."

The short woman curled up in front of the fire in a blanket, leaving the futon to him. No longer able to keep the tears at bay, Aika pulled the blanket around her, and began to sob. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. Crying in front of others was even worse.

Toshiro stared after her, words stuck in his throat. He couldn't leave it at that, he couldn't push her away. To speak now was to go against everything he had done his entire life, but he loved this woman. As hard as it was, as tempting to just roll over and go to sleep, he sat by Aika, fingers hesitantly stroking her beautiful, beautiful hair. He could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry..." he finally said. "It wasn't what you thought. I was going to say that I don't think she would have any concerns."

Before he knew it, his mouth was spilling forth all the admirations he had kept bottled up inside, all the ideas and tactics he had come to respect from the new Captain. Even some that he wanted to try himself. As he spoke, her crying faded and she was glancing over her shoulder, watching him with wide eyes as he spoke.

"You're a wonderful Captain, one of the best I've seen. I don't know many Captains who would spar with each and every one of her subordinates so they can gauge their strengths and completely reorganize the seating positions.

"You've put in so much time and dedication, I was actually worried that...that you were overworking yourself. I know it didn't seem like it, but I guess...I was afraid to talk to you," he admitted. "I don't want to see you hurt, Aika. Especially when I know it's my own doing. Please... Could you ever forgive me?"

He was close to tears himself, something that had not happened since the tragedy with Momo. He almost, _almost_ lost it when she sat up and pulled him into her arms, whispering her forgiveness into his ear. He held her tightly, afraid that if he were to let go he would never get her back. Neither were sure how long they sat like that, but it was Aika that broke the silence.

"It's not completely your fault, Toshiro," she whispered, voice stained with tears. "This isn't the first time I've had a child." He couldn't help it. He pulled away in shock, turquoise eyes wide.

"You-" she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Her name was Rahne..." she began her story. "That woman, the one who told us about the shrine... She was the spitting image of my daughter. Her father was Malcolm, a man I had met during my travels in Rukongai. He was my husband, but things were difficult from the start. Being the rigid man he was, he refused to be accepted into my family. Insisting that the woman should be the one to take the man's name. My Ojii-san, and thus the elders, did not recognize our marriage.

"From the beginning, I knew Rahne had inherited my illness. I was so sick when I was pregnant with her, I couldn't keep any food down. It was so bad that I was bed ridden the last few weeks before I had her. She was ten years old when I decided that I needed to take her to Sereitei for better treatment.

"My Ojii-san was happy, he even sent kan to pay for the provisions. Rin and Daisuke agreed to escort us, because I was afraid what would have happened if we were attacked. Malcolm refused to go with us. Our relationship had been growing worse and worse. His drinking grew worse along with Rahne's illness, and so did his behaviour.

"He didn't want 'godless heathens' using demon arts on our child. He even refused to accompany us, though I extended that offer kindly. I told him that if he was content watching Rahne die a slow, agonizing death, then all the power to him." This was said with bitterness in her tone. "Nothing he could have said would change my mind. Nothing.

"That wasn't the first time he'd tried hitting me," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm only glad for the training I received from Yoruichi-sama, he was never able to connect due to my reflexes. I'm only glad that he never went after Rahne. At least for his sake," she added darkly.

Toshiro was struck silent by the story. He didn't interrupt when she paused, gathering herself to continue her dark tale. He could see how it pained her to speak of it, but he knew she needed to talk about this. Not just for her sake, but his as well. He needed the truth just as much as she needed to get this off her chest.

"I was at the market getting ready for the trip when the attack came. This was during the rebellion, but our village was no where near the troubles. The raiding party caught me unawares. I couldn't get home, the square was surrounded. When I tried to fight them, I was knocked unconscious. And I was not greeted by a welcome sight when I awoke.

"They'd set the whole village on fire. Any women that were alive were dragged away to be used for their own pleasures. I'm lucky that I wasn't among them. Everything's fuzzy...but I remember Malcolm lying on the ground, gutted like a dog. He was still alive and conscious. At least enough to...to whisper Rahne's name." He practically saw the scene flash across her eyes, the pain she had felt, the terror.

"Rahne..." her voice had dropped to a whisper, "Rahne was in our hut, dead.

"I collected my zanpakuto, then followed the bandits that attacked the village. What I remember clearly next was..." Aika shook her head and took a deep breath. "I was surrounded by dead bodies, and I was covered in blood. One of the women that had been taken from the village was trying to get me to leave. They were more afraid of me than the bandits that brutalized them."

Shivering, the small woman looked over to the fire. It had almost died out. She stood, grabbing some wood to throw on the fire. Aika warmed herself, trying to chase away the cold hollow feeling inside her, before turning back to look at Toshiro. He was sitting cross legged, his arms resting on his knees. He stared down at his lap, a thoughtful look on his face. The short Captain hadn't expected such a story. Sensing her attention on him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't sound like you and...Malcolm had a very happy relationship," he murmured. She only shook her head.

"I had finally given up on our marriage. Rahne and I were going back to Sereitei whether he liked it or not." He closed his eyes as the implications of what she said sunk in. He understood her fear, now. The reason Unohana wanted to perform tests. It all made sense.

"There's no need for you to sleep on the floor," he said, looking up to see her wrapping herself in her blanket again. "The futon is big enough for us both." Aika shot him a look of relief. The floor was cold. She picked up her blanket as she stood.

"Can we move the futon closer to the fire, too?" she asked. Toshiro nodded, sighing. Once they had moved the futon, Aika paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to relieve myself. I'll be right back. Stupid bladder," she muttered, making her way to the door.

The dark woman slid the door open enough to fit through the opening, not wanting the heat to escape. What greeted her was a winter wonderland. Big fat flakes were still falling. She quickly made her way to the edge of the forest. Unfortunately, as she was finishing, a pile of wet snow dropped on her from the tree above.

_Damn it! That's so unfair! I'm soaked and freezing, now!_ Aika thought, making haste back to shelter.

"What happened?" the white haired man asked, taking in her wet appearance.

"A pile of snow dropped on me," she grumbled, through her chattering teeth.

Aika began taking her wet shihakusho off. Toshiro caught himself trying to see if she was showing yet. He averted his gaze thinking how foolish that was. The woman wouldn't be showing for another few weeks. The short Captain hoped that she hadn't noticed.

Thanking the gods of luck, Aika donned her haori. She had taken it off earlier to treat Toshiro. She hung her clothes up to dry. Hopefully, they'd be dry by the time daylight arrived. Aika snuggled under the blankets facing the fire, sucking up as much warmth as she could.

Toshiro sighed wearily, rubbing his face with his hands then through his hair. He looked at the back of her head. When he put his hand on her shoulder he felt how cold she really was.

"Come here. I'll help warm you up," he offered.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this on you in such a short amount of time," she said, once she settled against his left side.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He sounded apprehensive.

"I don't think so. Is there anything you'd like to know?" Aika propped herself on her elbow to look down at him.

"What was she like?" That question surprised the white haired Captain, as well. He hadn't known he was curious until he asked. The dark woman smiled, a far away look crossing her face as she remembered.

"Rahne loved books. She either had her nose stuck in one or she had one near at hand. When I was her age I was always trying to get out of my lessons, but not her, she loved them." Aika's smile slowly faded. "She would have made Ojii-san proud.

"Rin was one of her favourites, too," she said with a laugh. "Malcolm didn't like it at all, though I can't help but think it's sweet. She had her hair like Rin's, did the same things, talked the same way... Which unfortunately meant her potty mouth, as well," she added dryly.

"Who would idolize _that_ woman?" the short Captain muttered beneath his breath. Aika chuckled, then grew serious.

"Rin loved Rahne just as much as Rahne loved her. When I came back to burn Rahne's body properly, Daisuke and Yoruichi-sama were there. They'd already started organizing the mass burials. Daisuke told me that Rin had lost it. She blamed me for everything," she continued, closing her eyes. Her voice was touched with sadness.

"How could she think such a thing?" he muttered, not realizing that he'd said it aloud.

"She wasn't the only one. My Ojii-san blamed me, as well," she said. Aika hung her head and ran her hand through her hair. "They were right, they were both right... If only I... I should have taken her Sereitei years before."

"You blame yourself for her death?" he said incredulously.

"Should have, would have, could have... It doesn't matter. It's not going to bring her back." Toshiro could hear the resignation, bitterness, and sorrow in her voice. "She was suffering from the same illness I have. Without Jinsoku Koshi, I wouldn't be here, either." The short woman laid back down. This time Toshiro held out his arm, gathering her closer to rest her head on his chest.

"But I knew she was going to have it when I was pregnant and I still didn't do anything...! If Unohana hadn't come when I went into labour we both would've died," she despaired. "How could I be so foolish?" she whispered.

"From what I've witnessed, you've been eating everything in sight. Nothing unusual from what I've read," he said, trying to direct the conversation towards something happier. She raised her head to look at him. He had expected a cheeky response, but she looked troubled. This worried him deeply. Did he say something wrong, again?

"Except for that initial fatigue, I've been feeling great. Is it wrong for me to hope that that is an indication..." She laid her head back down. "Maybe it's just false hope." His optimism ran away with hers.

"I wish I had an answer for you," he murmured into her hair. "For us."

But still, the sorrow of their talk slipped away. His attention was divided between their conversation and her hand. At first she was idly caressing his chest. Later, her hand had skirted his bandages, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his navel. When her hand travelled to his hip, tracing the waistband of his boxers, he grabbed it. Turning the dark woman onto her back, he pinned her hand above her head.

"You threaten my resolve when you are so close, touching me," he whispered. His half-lidded gaze lingered on her lips.

She marvelled at how serious and stoic he could be one moment, and in the next, intense and passionate. Aika never did believe the whispers that he was cold and uncaring. Especially not after witnessing how often he visited his Obaa-san, or how much he cared for Momo and Rangiku.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't...touch?" she breathed, a smile ever so slight tugging at the corner of her lips.

In answer, he pinned both her hands in his left, his right stroked down her body. Aika let out a sigh of pleasure. The short Captain stopped when he reached her stomach. His thumb caressed her abdomen as his lips followed the path of his hand. When he released her hands, the short woman buried them in his hair. Toshiro placed a soft kiss just below her navel once he reached his destination.

It hit him that he didn't want to miss watching her grow with the child within. The short man wanted to stand beside her when she met with the Head-Captain, announce to their friends and family that she was expecting, and hold her hand when the dark woman went to her appointments with Unohana. Toshiro wanted to fetch the strange things she would be craving, and deal with her mood swings. Well, maybe not the last one, so much. The side of his mouth twitched when he heard her stomach gurgle.

"Hungry?"

Toshiro looked up at the short woman. Aika smiled, sheepishly, and shrugged. He reached for the basket of food. He faltered, hissing in pain, his hand going to his side. He'd forgotten about his injury. The dark skinned woman rested her hand against his chest.

"Let me. You don't want to re-open your wound," she murmured.

Their lips were centimetres from each other. Instead of moving to grab the basket, though, she moved closer to meet his kiss. His tongue probed her lips seeking entrance. While their tongues battled, the white haired man shifted his body over top of hers, nestling in between her legs. His hand travelled down her thigh to her knee to hook her leg around his waist.

The dark woman's hands trailed down his sides, slipping under the waistband of his boxers. They slipped around to cup his ass before easing his boxers off. His hard arousal rubbed against her sex, eliciting moans of ecstasy from both of them. The feeling of her nipples growing hard from rubbing against him drove him wild.

The short man traced her jaw line with his lips, leaving a trail of fire. The sounds of happiness Aika was making spurred him on when he reached that sensitive spot on her neck. The short woman shifted her hips, wanting him inside her. To her chagrin, he did so, slowly, wanting to watch the look on her face. It didn't take long for her to reach her release when he began moving in and out of her.

Later, Aika was, once more, curled around the short Captain. They were both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The dark woman looked up at Toshiro, who was clearly in deep thought. He glanced at her when her stomach reminded her, again, that it wanted food. He watched her sit up and snag the basket. The white haired man propped himself on his elbow.

"I want to be there when you go to see the Head-Captain, your appointments with Unohana, for...everything," he stated.

Aika paused her rummaging to turn her head to look at him. Her mouth was full of the rice ball she'd popped into her mouth. She chewed slowly. Her eyes were wide with shock. It would have been comical if it wasn't such a serious moment.

"That's...if you wish it," he said hesitantly in the face of her reaction.

Thinking back, retrospectively, his reaction and subsequent withdrawal may have given the short woman the impression that he didn't want to be involved. What he had needed was time to assess the situation. Life wasn't always logical, though. Sometimes one needed to take a risk when it came to matters of the heart. She finished chewing, swallowing quickly, to speak.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to do this alone, not if..." she trailed off as she looked away from him. Her gaze shot back to him. "And what about us? Do we go back to keeping each other at arms length?"

Looking into his turquoise gaze, she reminded herself that he wasn't Malcolm. Once Toshiro made a promise he never wavered, just like Ojii-san. It didn't stop the old man from blaming her for both her oka-san and Rahne's deaths, though. Would he succumb to the resentment, too?

"I'm positive," he answered, firmly. The short man sat up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure about the wisdom of colleagues fraternizing. All you have to do is touch me, though, and you melt all my doubts, my resolve."

He turned his turquoise gaze upon her. In their depths she saw confusion, loneliness, uncertainty, and longing. The dark woman crawled over to him. She straddled his lap. Aika rested her forehead against his. She desperately wanted to wipe those emotions away.

"Is it clearer now?" she whispered before she captured his lips in a kiss. Toshiro brought his hand up to cup her head. He deepened the kiss, devouring her mouth with his. Much of the turmoil the white haired Captain had been feeling began to uncoil.

"Crystal," he answered when they came up for air from the kiss.

"I must confess, this scares me, too," she whispered. "I don't want you to feel that you _have_ to stay with me. I'm sure we could work something out if-"

"No one can hold me against my will. I've missed you," Toshiro admitted. "I enjoy your company."

Aika smiled. She kissed him while she coaxed him to lay back down. Sitting up, she looked down on the short man, trailing her fingers from his hair to his chest. Toshiro closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

The short woman leaned down to trail kisses from his lips to his navel, skirting the bandages. She lingered momentarily before continuing further. The anticipation of her goal had the Captain burying his hands in her hair. It was worth the wait. The pleasure her mouth gave him had him groaning aloud.

He tugged on her when he could take no more, unable to wait any longer. Answering his silent pleas, Aika sat up to straddle his hips. She closed her eyes losing herself to the wonderful sensations. Toshiro sat up, wanting to kiss her, and hold her close once more. His hand travelled south to encourage her pleasure. Both found completion to their desire not long after.

"We should try to get some more sleep. Dawn will arrive sooner than we want it to," Aika whispered.

She was exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied. Toshiro gathered her close to his side. Both shinigami slipped into slumber soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Due to the work being done in the World of the Living, very few of the 12th Division members were at the actual division building. The few that were present were rushing around, trying to figure out what had happened. Every single piece of equipment fueled by reiatsu had malfunctioned and had either shut down or gone completely haywire.

Because everyone was in such a panic, nobody noticed what was going on in the bowels of the Department of Research and Development, where the Captain worked. Kurotsuchi's lab hadn't been spared the shock wave that had cut all the power to the rest of Sereitei. The Captain was also in the World of the Living along with his Lieutenant, blissfully unaware of the chaos.

Located in one of the many rooms where Kurotsuchi's live experiments were kept was a glass chamber. The machine was meant to keep its contents in suspended animation for future study. A useful tool for the Captain, whose subjects would have rotted and died long ago without it. Unfortunately, it, too, had malfunctioned.

For the first time in far too long, the being inside opened his amber eyes and drew in a full breath. His hand went to where his heart would be located. Where he expected a wound, perhaps even a scar, there was nothing. As his brain awoke from its slumber, he began analyzing the situation he was in, slowly recovering from the suspended animation.

The moment he had regained enough strength, he smashed the glass. When he landed on the floor, he fell to his hands and knees, hissing in pain when the shards cut him. They were shallow, fortunately, doing little to pierce his hierro. Soon, he was on his feet and stumbling out of the room. The first thing he went in search of was clothing, since he was completely naked.

All he could find was a white yukata, but it would do just fine for him until he could find something that appealed to his taste better. He entered Kurotsuchi's main control room. He took a few minutes to attempt to hack the computer, which was also malfunctioning. Without the time to fix it first, however, he had no luck with it.

Paper files were hard to come by within the lab, but he was still able to find reports on himself. 'Subject No. 48903; Szayel Aporro Grantz; Arrancar. Note: To remain in suspended animation until further study can be done on this well-made specimen.' It wounded the Espada to be regarded as such by such an infuriating man. He tore the reports apart and flung the pieces to the floor. Not before finding the location of his zanpakuto, though.

He found his sword quickly and began to explore the division. The place was very empty. Whatever the reason for that, Szayel only cared that he would be able to make his escape without being forced to fight too much. As much he loathed these cowardly tactics, he knew when he needed to run away and recover his strength. He was barely up and walking as it was, after all.

A gasp made him stop in his tracks. It had come from around the corner, close enough that someone would be able to sense him even with his reiatsu concealed. He stepped forward and used sonido to appear behind the shinigami that had noticed him. Just as she turned, he grabbed her by the throat, so she was unable to scream. Another thing he loathed was being forced to get his hands dirty, but since the situation called for it...

He dropped the woman after crushing her throat, leaving her to die on the floor. He walked past her, setting a quicker pace this time. He intended to find an exit and get back to his own lab in Hueco Mundo. He was already devising how he, from the land of the hollows, could hack the 12th Captain's computer and obtain all sorts of delicious information. Then, with that knowledge, he would return and turn _him_ into _his own _experiment.

Fortunately, he was quick to find a door out. His hand reached for the knob. A grin spread across his face as he marveled at the simplicity of his escape. With barely any effort on his part, he had quite literally walked out of the division with no trouble at all. He began turning the knob, when the sound of someone knocking made him freeze.

Asaje Hana walked the streets of Sereitei for the first time in years. She was mostly confined to the mansion by her husband, Asaje Hatori. Today, however, she had slipped out without his knowledge. She had made an appointment with one of the researchers at the Research & Development building. Hana made the appointment late in the evening knowing her husband wouldn't be home. With her was her grandson, Asaje Ryu. He was Junko and Keiji's first born son and the next heir to the Asaje clan.

The young man was an exact copy of his father, though far more athletic. The Kasamiji clan wasn't known for its contributions to the shinigami ranks. Ryu had his father's green eyes and sandy coloured hair. He was a little below average height. On his left ear was the earring that signified his position within the Asaje clan. He was wearing the traditional shinigami uniform with a grey jinbaori over top. At the moment, he was without his zanpakuto. He walked with his hands tucked into the opposite sleeves.

He had graduated from the Shino Academy three years ago, easily passing all his tests as most members of the Asaje clan did. This year, he had become the 4th Seat of the 13th Squad. Despite the new responsibilities, he had been more than willing to accept Hana's request to escort her to the Department of Research and Development.

When asked, Hana had told him why she was going. She had explained that, ever since the R&D had been formed over a century ago, she'd wanted to see if there was some way for them to seal away her Sword Sense. Naturally, Hatori had forbidden it, and Hana had hung back from going.

After hearing of her first daughter's union with Kuchiki Byakuya, however, her mind had been made up. She wanted to be healthy for the wedding, and she wanted her present to her daughter to be the ability to control the Sword Sense. Guilt still tugged at her for not being able to do anything for Rin's birthday, and she no longer wanted to miss any more events because of her illness. And neither did she want Rin to succumb to it, as well.

She was even considering reclaiming her position as a member of Squad 4. After falling ill, she hadn't been able to continue. She was sure that Captain Unohana would be happy to welcome her back. Then she could give Junko her proper title as head of the clan, happily retiring that position.

These plans were what had given her the courage to face the exhaustion she knew would hit her. In fact, it already had. She had one hand on the wall and the other on her grandson's arm as he helped her get to R&D. He didn't try and stop her, though. After he had heard her story, he agreed with her reasons. Even in spite of the rumours that floated around Squad 12's shady Captain.

There wasn't much activity when they arrived, though. The buildings seemed rather empty, and the lights within were turned off. Hana stepped forward and knocked on the door. Both she and Ryu could sense someone inside.

"Who is it?!" a voice inside snapped.

Ryu automatically pushed Hana back and stood in front of her. The woman let him, though she couldn't help but wonder what there was to be afraid of. Unlike most of the shinigami and nobles, she was far out of the loop because she was rarely allowed to socialize.

"It's 4th Seat Asaje Ryu of Squad 13 and Head of the Asaje clan, Asaje Hana. We've come to discuss something with Captain Kurotsuchi. Is he in?" Ryu answered the speaker. There was some silence, and for a second the pair thought that whoever it was had left.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" the voice finally ventured, sounding genuinely curious.

"That information is for Captain Kurotsuchi alone," the 4th Seat snapped.

"Then you're not coming in," the voice snarled, almost viciously.

"Wait. We have come to request help from him. I possess the Sword Sense, and I want to know if he can aid me in sealing its power," she said. Hana stepped around Ryu. She was desperate.

"Obaa-chan..." Ryu murmured, looking unsure.

They jumped, backing away a couple of steps when the door slammed open. From the darkness came a man. He was wearing nothing but a white yukata. Clutched in his hand was a greyish-blue zanpakuto with a tsuba that looked like the nucleus of an atom. He was wearing rectangular framed glasses and he had a leering smile on his face. His pink hair was long and tangled. It was dripping some sort of liquid. His arms and legs were covered in shallow, still bleeding cuts.

The man stepped delicately onto the tiled ground. He was wearing no sandals or socks. Ryu pushed Hana behind him once more and held out his hands as if he meant to attack the pink haired man without a zanpakuto. The man's smile widened and he licked his lips.

"The Sword Sense, you say?" he purred. "Much like that of Asaje Rin, am I wrong?"

"What-"

"Shh," he hissed when Ryu tried to speak. "I did not give you to permission to talk. Asaje Hana, I must ask that you come with me." He held out his hand. "You have five seconds to come willingly before I take you by force."

When Ryu lunged, the pink haired man sighed and backhanded him. The force sent the young man flying. He landed on the ground, unconscious. Hana looked like she wanted to run to him, but she was frozen in place.

"How about we make a deal?" the pink haired man said. "You come with me, and I won't personally hunt down and tear apart each and every blasted soul with the name 'Asaje'. Starting with him." He gestured at Ryu's prone form. His other hand was still extended. "I dislike killing with my own hands, and would be keen to avoid it. Do not take this in a way that suggests that I am reluctant to kill, though. I have done so dozens of times before."

"You'll leave them all alone?" she said.

Hana was no idiot, she clearly sensed this man's power. And the murderous intent that rolled off of him along with his reiatsu. She didn't know who, or maybe what, he was, but he was capable of eliminating most of the members of her family. And she had no doubt that he would tear apart Ryu, as well. Her only grandchild, and Junko's pride and joy.

"Only if they do not come after you," he replied. "I don't make promises that compromise my own self preservation. Hurry up, woman. I do not have all day. You will come with me willingly, and I will allow that boy to live, or you come by force and I kill every. Single. One of them."

That sealed it for the woman. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand without a single trace of trepidation. Barely taking a second to admire the sickly woman's ability to put on a strong face, the pink haired man opened a garganta and stepped through. He dragged Hana along with him. The portal closed up, leaving only the slightest trace of the Asaje Head's reiatsu behind.

"Time!"

Daisuke stopped his assault of the dummy hollow Kisuke had provided for them. Urahara had been more than willing to let them use the space beneath the shop. They were taking turns practising their separate routines, occasionally taking the time to spar. The man grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. When he looked up at Rin, he was surprised by what she was holding.

"I haven't seen you carve since before we joined the academy," he remarked.

Carving was one of the few things she was good at besides fighting. Her skill with a blade made her strokes nice and precise. She had initially started in order to help her practice control with a blade, but it had quickly turned into a hobby, and then into art. After they had joined the academy, though, she never had much time to continue.

"I saw the stuff while I was wandering around town and decided to buy it, since I never have anything to do while you're training. And trust me, it gets boring watching people train after a while," she said, shrugging.

"Are you carving anything in particular?" he asked. The piece of wood she was working on had no discernible shape that he could see. The woman just shrugged again. She turned it in her hands a few times, studying it.

"Not really. I'm kinda just... I don't know, whatever happens, happens. It's probably just going to be something simple, since I haven't done it in so long." She looked uncomfortable talking about it, as if she were embarrassed that she'd been caught doing it in the first place. "Stop asking about it."

"I was just curious. It's nice to know you're good at something other than drinking, yelling, and fighting," he laughed.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "I'm good at plenty of things!"

"Right, I forgot eating. Sorry." She bristled.

"Go to hell, you asshole!"

She turned and stomped away, heading towards the exit. Daisuke followed her, laughing the whole time. He grabbed his top before going up to the shop. When he came up, he was surprised to see Rin talking seriously with Urahara. He walked over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's been an...incident, in Soul Society. All the communications failed or malfunctioned at the same time. Even my sensors were unable to pick up anything because they also aren't working. I think some sort of EMP pulse has gone off, only it affects reiatsu based machinery instead of electrical," the shopkeeper explained. "I was just telling Rina-chan that she needs to inform Kurotsuchi-san of this. I imagine the official Senkaimon will also be nonoperational at the moment, so no one will be going to Soul Society until that's fixed."

"What?! Dammit, we were supposed to go back today!" Rin exclaimed, outraged. "I better not have to do any extra work, or else-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before anyone could answer it, the shinigami opened it and came inside.

"Asaje-san! We've been looking for you everywhere!" he shouted. "We were afraid that you'd already left for Soul Society."

"Why...?" Rin was afraid to ask.

"Well, we need someone that can use Kido well. Everyone else was unavailable, so we went looking for you. We need someone to go to the top of the pillar-"

"No. Get someone else," she snapped.

"Please, Asaje-san!" He begged. "I know you want to leave, but Inoue-san said that she was bringing cookies from her job-" She shoved him aside and marched out the door.

"Where is it?!" she demanded.

"Rin, is that a good idea? You may very well get stuck-" Daisuke began. He was well aware of her fear of heights.

"Shut up! I'll be perfectly fine. Cookies are at stake, Daisuke! Cookies!" she yelled.

"Maybe I should tell her that she doesn't need to go up to the top to get cookies?" the dark man mused. He shrugged. "Nah."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for late update. Feeling sicky as of late. :/

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Communications weren't back up until early the next morning. As soon as they were, a shinigami had been sent to retrieve Rin, who was staying at Urahara's shop. Daisuke was the one to answer the door, since he was the only one awake. The shinigami relayed the message. The dark man knew that Rin would be in a terrible mood all day for being woken up so early, so he decided to spare the poor man and wake his friend up himself.

"Rin." He shook her shoulder, making her turn away. "Rin!"

"Sleeping. Fuck off," she mumbled.

"Captain Kurotsuchi sent for you. Communications are back up, and apparently something came in for you," he told her. "You have to get up."

"That ass," she growled. "Of course he's the one wanting me up this fucking early. What time is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she spoke.

"A little after 6:30," he replied. The woman bared her teeth in frustration.

"Fucking hell!" she cursed. She got to her feet and stormed over to her clothing. When she turned and saw that the man was still in her room, she bristled with anger.

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

Not keen on being one of the victims of her warpath, he got up and left the room. Rin stomped out a few seconds later, slamming the door. She cursed profusely when it bounced back on itself, leaving it open. Finally, she got it closed and left the shop to go find the Squad 12 Captain. She found him nearby one of the remaining pillars.

"What the fuck do you want this fucking early in the morning, Kurotsuchi?!" she snarled. When he turned and fixed her with his creepy glare, she paled. She quickly corrected herself, "Did I forget your title? I-I meant Captain, I swear!" she stuttered.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted me to inform you that your phone is off. He wishes to speak with you," he told her. He turned away, dismissing her. She glared at his back. "Leave. Now."

"I-I was just doing that now! Bye!"

She was more than happy to leave the creepy Captain. Still, she muttered a few profanities once she was out of earshot of the man. Once she had put a satisfactory amount of distance between her and Kurotsuchi, she pulled out her phone. As soon as she turned it on, it rang. She pressed talk and held it to her ear.

"There better be a damn good reason you get me up at 6:30 in the fucking morning, Kuchiki," she snapped into the device.

_'Rin, I need you back here, immediately,'_ was all he said before he hung up.

"What?! You fucking bastard! Get back here! God dammit!"

She almost threw the phone to the ground in frustration. Until she remembered that it was her only way to access the Internet. Once she calmed down, she realized that it must be important, and her face settled in a grim expression. She dashed back to the store to collect Daisuke and Gilepsi and they began the return trip to Soul Society immediately. Kurotsuchi accompanied them, though he didn't say why and neither Rin nor Daisuke were inclined to ask.

They followed the noble's reiatsu to one of R&D's entrances, where a bunch of shinigami and Captains were gathered. Instead of finding Byakuya, though, a different man approached them. He had sandy coloured hair and green eyes. Rin didn't recognize him, but clearly he recognized her.

"Oba-sama!" he exclaimed when he saw her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" His jaw clenched when he heard the disinterest in her voice.

"I am Asaje Ryu," he growled. She snorted with laughter.

"What a ridiculous name," she sniggered. "You don't even look powerful enough to have a strong name like that." He bristled.

"I live up to my name very well!" he snapped. "And I, unlike you, at least bring honour to the Asaje family, while you were nothing more than an outcast for two and a half centuries! Because of your own stupidity, it is I, not you, who shall be head of the clan one day!"

"Fuck, you're Junko's spawn! This is fucking great, now I have two of you! You may look like Kasamiji, but you're just a clone of my fucking sister," she snarled.

"My mother is far more honourable than you!" he declared. "I find it hard to believe that you were so treasured during your early years. As 4th Seat of Squad 13, I am of higher rank than you, as well as more powerful! Which means you have to listen to me!" His eyes widened when she grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him in close. With the look she was giving him, it was a wonder he didn't burst into flames then and there.

"Look, boy," she snarled, "I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you were the fucking Soul King. As long as you're a member of _my_ clan and _I'm_ still fucking alive, _you_ answer to _me,_ whether you're a higher fucking rank or even the fucking head of clan. Age over fucking beauty." She shoved him aside and continued her search for her future husband. Daisuke stayed behind to apologize to Ryu on his friend's behalf.

Suddenly, a dark grey cat came running over to the angry woman, meowing loudly. It was her mother's cat, Fergus. This was the most exercise Rin had seen him do in over a century. Alarms bell went off when she realized something must be terribly wrong if he was in a panic. Her search became more frantic and hurried. Finally, she found Byakuya speaking with Shunsui and Jushiro. Not caring that she was interrupting their conversation, she ran over.

"What happened?!" she demanded, fearing the worse. Byakuya and the two other Captains exchanged glances. The noble was the first to speak.

"I will tell her," he said to them. He then held out his hand towards Rin. "Let us find a quieter place to speak." She stared at him, trying to somehow decipher what had happened. When she had no luck, she took his hand. He used shunpo. He took her to a place with no other people and began to explain slowly and as calmly as possible.

"Last night, a shock wave that originated in Rukongai cut all machinery fuelled by reiatsu, causing it to either malfunction or fail altogether. Since Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant were both in the World of the Living at the time and unable to return, the reaction time from the Department of Research and Development was delayed.

"Around midnight, we received reports of trouble within the 12th Division. The shinigami have told us that Captain Kurotsuchi secretly kept one of the Espada alive so that he may study him. The container that was keeping him in suspended animation also malfunctioned, allowing him to free himself. He took his zanpakuto and escaped.

"Earlier, not long after the shockwave, your nephew, Asaje Ryu, was escorting your mother, Asaje Hana, to the 12th Division. He claims that she wanted to ask Captain Kurotsuchi for help regarding the Sword Sense. They met with the Espada, and he discovered that Hana had the Sword Sense. He knocked Asaje Ryu unconscious and the scientists have put together that the Espada has taken your mother and returned to Hueco Mundo."

Rin's heart stopped and all the blood drained from her face. Her mother was in the hands of the Espada. She ran through her mental list of the ten of them, crossing off the ones she knew had died. Wondering which one of them took Hana, and why. His interest in the Sword Sense left only one answer, though: Szayel Aporro Grantz. The one Espada she would have killed herself to prevent from ever getting his hands on her mother.

"I realize that you are upset, but you can not go after her," Byakuya was quick to make clear to her. She turned away, ignoring him.

"Rin-" he tried again, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fuck off!" she screamed, wrenching her shoulder free and disappearing.

_Rina, Byakuya-sama is right. If you go to Hueco Mundo-_ This time Futago tried to get through to her.

"Shut up! Just shut the fucking hell up, you naggy little bastard!" she snarled. "Dammit... Dammit! Of all the fucking...!" She stopped on the roof of a small building and buried her face into her hands. "Shit, what the fuck is that fucking bastard going to do to her?! Dammit, why?!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks against her will, but she was well beyond trying to brush them away. Any terror over her mother's well-being was suddenly replaced with rage. She whipped around, pinpointing the place where she knew her mother had been taken. She would place the blame at Ryu's feet, right where it belonged.

Daisuke, who had been getting the same story from his friend's nephew, was shocked when he felt the turmoil of emotion in Rin's reiatsu before he saw the woman storming towards them. Before he could speak, she hurled herself at Ryu and threw him to the ground. He had barely landed before she grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him to his feet before slamming him into a nearby wall.

"You bastard!" she screeched. "You fucking bastard, why didn't you stop him?! You should have been ready to give your fucking _life_ for her!"

"Oba-sama!" He gasped, his eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry! I was knocked unconscious-"

"That's no fucking excuse!" she snarled.

She pulled him away from the wall and threw him to the ground once more. She slammed her foot down on his chest when he tried to get up. Daisuke grabbed her and pulled her off of him before she could do any more damage. She struggled mightily against his grip, screaming curses and threats at the young man.

Her yells dissolved into sobs, and she eventually stopped fighting her friend. She let him pull her into a comforting hug. Ryu lay on the ground, one hand clutching his chest. His eyes were wide from the shock of the attack.

Daisuke looked down at the terrified woman in his arms, wondering if she was reliving what she had gone through at the hands of the Espada. He looked up at Byakuya when he appeared in front of him. He barely spared Ryu a glance as he took Rin from Daisuke's arms into his own.

"I will calm her down," he murmured. "Take care of Asaje."

The noble Captain didn't wait for the others' reply before disappearing. He brought the brown haired woman to the gardens at the Kuchiki Mansion, holding her until she ran out of tears.

"I need to go, Byakuya," she insisted. "If I don't... If I wait for..."

"If you go alone, you will not be able to help her," he convinced her in a quiet voice. "The Espada is expecting us to pursue him. He has the advantage of setting up traps. You will die if you go in so recklessly."

"Then she's as good as dead," Rin spat. "Grantz will tear her apart, she'll be dissected alive, she... she..." She stopped, unable to continue.

"No, she will be fine. We will get her back, Rin. Regardless of the decisions made by the Head-Captain, I will personally assemble a team to retrieve her," he vowed. "Can I trust you to not act until then?"

"Byakuya..."

"Rin." He cupped her cheek. "You can not do this alone."

"But... You...promise, then?" He knew how badly she wanted to protest. To run off to Hueco Mundo that very moment. "You promise that we'll get her back?" He was proud of her for going against all her instincts to agree with him.

"Yes," he replied. "I promise."

"Okay...but I get to make that bastard die a slow, painful death," she snarled. "Then bring him back and kill his fucking zombie, too. When's the meeting going to happen?" she asked.

"As soon as we locate Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kawasuzu," he told her.

"What? Aika? Where the hell did she go?"

"We're trying to establish that now," he replied. "We have been unable to reach them through their soul pagers. Hell butterflies have been sent out to track them. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled.

When they got back to the scene of the crime, a messenger ran up to the noble Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki! I found out where Captain Kawasuzu has gone!" he said. "One of her squad members said that a request came in for the presence of a Captain-class shinigami at Kawadera-son!"

"And Captain Hitsugaya?" The messenger shook his head.

"No one in his squad knows where he's gone. We're still trying to locate him," he responded.

"Well fuck, we're not going to see Aika now until it's daylight," Rin scoffed.

Just then, Byakuya noticed a hell butterfly fluttering around his head. Letting it land on his hand, he received its message.

_Kawasuzu and I will arrive as soon as daylight does._ It was Toshiro's voice coming from the insect. Byakuya relayed this message to the others.

"Told you," Rin said with a shrug. "Though I'm kinda surprised Hitsugaya's with her. Well, maybe not after that whole shebang with Daisuke's Bankai and finding out that she's..." She trailed off, pretty sure that she shouldn't be saying that kind of thing out loud.

"Isn't Lieutenant Kira in the World of the Living? He probably accompanied her because of that." Rin jumped when Daisuke spoke from behind her. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Fuck, don't do that," she snapped.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm feeling better. Just point me at whatever needs to be killed and I'll be happy," she growled. "Hell, I'll even be ecstatic if you point me at Grantz!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for late update, no internet!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

True to their word, Aika and Toshiro were back in Sereitei by the time the sun had risen. As soon as they returned, a Captain's Meeting was called. Rin, ever the stubborn one, insisted that she be present for the meeting.

Upon seeing the woman in the Captain's Meeting hall, the Head-Captain had ordered her to stay silent unless asked, if she was to remain. He knew as well as anyone that she would only listen in from the outside. It was better to give her permission and know exactly where she was. Both Toshiro and Aika seemed confused by the angry woman's presence, since neither had gotten the chance to hear the story.

"I have called you all here to discuss the recent events within Sereitei," Yamamoto began. "Due to a shock wave of unknown origins, all reiatsu based technology has briefly malfunctioned. Fortunately, the Department of Research and Development has been able to repair any damages. However, during this event, an experiment within Captain Kurotsuchi's lab has escaped."

"Head-Captain, I believe I may know the cause of the shock wave," Aika spoke up when he paused. "A village in Rukongai known as Kawadera-son has recently been under attack. My 4th Seat requested help from a Captain-class shinigami. Since my Lieutenant had been called to the World of the Living, I went with Captain Hitsugaya accompanying me.

"There, we discovered that an Adjuchas was present, organizing the attacks. He was close to evolving into a Vasto Lourdes. We also discovered a reiatsu leak from one of the old shrines feeding a large garganta when we gave chase. The Adjuchas had taken one of my subordinates, Kawasaki Yoshi. I...wasn't able to save Kawasaki.

"When the Adjuchas evolved, his reiatsu tore the garganta further. The abrupt tearing caused a shock wave. Our Soul Pagers were fried because of it, so we weren't able to contact Sereitei. I hadn't realized that the shock wave had gone so far, though."

"I see. A unit from the Kido Corps will be sent to deal with the issue immediately," the Head-Captain replied once she had proceeded to give him the co-ordinates of the garganta.

He then explained what had happened with Szayel and Rin's mother. Aika glanced at her friend out the corner of her eye. It was a wonder the angry woman hadn't already gone to Hueco Mundo to start her rampage. The small woman wondered who had been able to convince her to stay, but immediately answered that obvious question.

"When is the team being sent?" Aika said as soon as he finished.

"Captain Kurotsuchi will track where the garganta re-opened in Hueco Mundo. Once we have confirmed the location, a team will be sent to follow immediately. The ones being sent are 7th Seat Asaje Rin, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu, 3rd Seat Esaki Daisuke, and Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. Captain Kurotsuchi will supply reports with information regarding this Espada's powers. I expect you all to study them well.

"You are dismissed. Captain Kuchiki, before you leave, I would like to discuss something with you."

Aika caught up with Rin outside the 1st Division. The angry woman had stopped to lean against the wall, probably to wait for the noble Captain.

"Rin, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," the Captain said. "If you want to talk-"

"I don't." Her friend looked away. "We'll get her back, it's that simple. There doesn't need to be any talking. Just that bastard's screams as I tear him apart."

"Well, as long as you're dealing with it in a healthy manner," Aika replied.

"And, uh, how are you?" Rin asked, glancing at her stomach, then back at her face.

"Happy to be sleeping in my own bed tonight," the small woman said. Rin shrugged.

"I'd rather be on the floor than out in Rukon at night," she muttered. "Though if I had to spend the night with Hitsugaya, I might've risked it."

"I can see why. He's as grumpy as you are in the morning," Aika purred.

"No, he's grumpy _all _the time!"

"So are you, Rin," the small woman pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" Rin snapped. "Screw you, I'm going to hang out with someone who doesn't call me names!"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean-"

"No you're not," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Aika sighed.

"I've got work to do. If you need to talk, I'll be in my office," she murmured before disappearing.

The angry woman also sighed tiredly. She could tell with a glance that Aika was exhausted and felt a little guilty for giving the small woman her usual bad attitude. Especially since she didn't deserve it. She looked up when Byakuya approached.

"What did the geezer want?" she asked.

"The Head-Captain asked that I observe you and Esaki, as this will be a test to see if you are worthy of being Captains. This is also a test of loyalty for you," he informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell? All this time and they still can't fucking trust me?" she growled. "Stupid Aizen. I'd be a fucking Captain by now if he hadn't done that shit to me."

"They are only being careful, Rin. After the betrayal of three Captains, it is only natural that they are cautious while choosing others to replace them," he said.

"Whatever," she growled. "I'd give up Captaincy any day to get Oka-chan back." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will get her back," he promised. "Let us go collect the reports."

Ukitake and Shunsui had invited her over for some tea in the Ugendo Quarters after the meeting while she waited for Kurotsuchi to pinpoint Szayel's position. She glared down at her cup of tea that she would never drink. She already knew that nothing her old friends could say would make her feel better. But that didn't stop them from trying.

"Hana-chan will be alright, Rina-chan," Ukitake said kindly. "She is a strong woman, just like you are." Shunsui chuckled.

"Oh yes. You are very much her daughter," he laughed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rin muttered.

"She may not seem like it, but you got your rebellious spirit from your mother," Ukitake chuckled as well.

"She is very loyal, as well," Shunsui added. "She would do anything for her clan. Even marry, despite having her eyes on a dashing young man herself."

"Oka-chan was in a relationship before Hatori?" the young woman said in surprise. Who was he? Ukitake smiled, looking at his best friend out the corner of his eye.

"Hana-chan and Shunsui were quite close in their younger days, Rina-chan," he told her. She gave them a look of pure disgust and horror.

"You're shitting me," she said in disbelief.

"Certainly not," Shunsui laughed. "I must say, Hana was, she still is in fact, a beautiful woman. How could I possibly keep my hands off of her?"

"I didn't need to know that!" she screeched, covering her ears.

"Ah, I remember when I first saw her," Shunsui continued. "Such a radiant smile! She caught my eye immediately! It was love at first sight!"

"You say that about every young woman, Shunsui," Ukitake laughed. "Including Nanao-san."

"What can I say? I have a good eye for women," the man chuckled.

"Can we please stop?" Rin grumbled. "I don't need to know how Oka-chan somehow put up with you and your idiocy." That's when she noticed Ukitake's frown as he scrutinized her with green eyes.

"Hm..." he murmured, eyes narrowed with thought. She frowned, as well.

"What?" she growled, breaking the sickly Captain out of his trance.

"Er... Nothing, Rina-chan," he said. "I was simply thinking about the times when the three of us would get into trouble when we were younger."

"Like what?" she said, blinking in surprise. She didn't think her mother did stuff like that.

"The best ones happened when we were drinking," Shunsui chuckled.

"I thought Jushiro didn't drink."

"Back when my illness wasn't as bad, I would indulge every once in a while," the white haired man told her.

"My favourite was when we used Kido to put up that illusion around Ginrei-san's division," Shunsui continued.

"Ah, the burnt building trick," Ukitake nodded, smiling. "But what of the time when we spiked Genryusai-sensei's tea?"

"And those schedules that had all of Squad 12's members thinking they had a day off on the same day?" Shunsui laughed.

"And when Hana-chan made us those masks... Those poor Lieutenants." Despite his guilty words, Jushiro didn't look ashamed in the least.

"You did all that?" Rin said in disbelief. "_Without me?!_"

"You weren't born yet, Rina-chan," Shunsui told her.

"And what about now?" she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"We're too old for those kinds of shenanigans now," Ukitake sighed. "And I'm sure Aika-chan would be more than willing," he added with a chuckle. Rin shrugged, looking away.

"If she doesn't hate me," she muttered. The two men shared a surprised look.

"I don't see why she would," Ukitake said in confusion.

"No, you wouldn't," Rin snapped. "She probably left because of me, too. And I don't know what to fucking do about it. I want to blame her, but it wasn't her fault," she lamented. "It wasn't her fault that... Ugh, I should have gotten there sooner, too! I would have fought them off! Slaughtered them all!" she snarled, slamming her hand down on the table. Shunsui quickly caught his sake bottle before it toppled off the edge.

"Rina-chan... We can't help if you don't tell us what happened," the lazy Captain said calmly.

"Well I don't need your fucking help."

"It sounds like you want to talk."

"I don't."

"Tell us what happened," Ukitake urged. His soothing tone finally got through to the angry woman.

"It's Rahne," Rin snapped. "We were all getting together to escort her to fucking Sereitei, but you know what happens? Fucking bandits come and slaughter everyone except Aika. I got mad and blamed it on her, even though she did everything she could. I know she was respecting Malcolm's wishes by not going to Sereitei earlier, but...

"Ugh, I don't even know what to think!" she growled burying her hands into her hair. "I ran off as soon as it happened and next thing I knew it was another thirty fucking years before I saw her again! What do I say about something that happened thirty fucking years ago? 'Oh by the way I'm sorry that your fucking kid died and I blew up over it and blamed you for everything?!"

"So all we do is pretend that nothing happened," she muttered. "But it did happen, and it hangs there between us and we can't even have a normal conversation because it's always there! What do I do? What do I fucking _say_?"

Both men had fallen quiet now. They knew about the terrible accident that had happened years ago. They knew that Rin had been close with Rahne, and also that she hadn't reacted well to her death. They also knew that she wasn't good at this kind of stuff, she wasn't a talking person like she was a doing one. Unfortunately, it was hard to say what Aika thought of it. Though the small woman may very well blame herself.

"You've been avoiding her, haven't you?" Ukitake said quietly. The woman's silence spoke more than her words did in that moment. "You don't need to say anything, Rina-chan. You forget that she knows you very well. But you need to show her that you forgive her. Be her friend. She still feels that pain, just like you do."

"I am her friend," Rin muttered.

"You aren't showing it very well."

"I suggest a trip to the bar," Shunsui suggested.

"Right, because alcohol always makes things go just peachy," she said sarcastically.

"Perhaps that isn't the best idea," Ukitake agreed. "But he does have a point. A sparring match between you two may help."

"Well, maybe, but not in her delicate condition," she murmured in exasperation.

"Condition?" Jushiro asked in concern. Shunsui's eyes lit up.

"Aika-chan is pregnant?!" he exclaimed. As soon as the lazy Captain blurted out the question Rin planted her palm onto her forehead.

"Shit! You better not go blabbing that, ossan! You can't keep a fucking secret to save your life!" The angry woman shouted.

"Neither can you, Rina-chan," Ukitake snorted. "She hasn't gone to the Head-Captain about this, has she?"

"No," Rin confirmed. "She wanted to talk to Unohana, first, and speak with the father. Hell, she hasn't even told me who he is, yet."

"Yare, yare. How scandalous," Shunsui commented.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, ossan. How many illegitimate children do you have running around Sereitei?" came the angry woman's sarcastic reply. As usual, the three began gossiping like a bunch of old women. It had been the two older Captains plan all along, knowing it was probably the only thing to keep Rin's mind off her mother.

"So, I here Daisuke-kun been struck smitten by our Squad Two Captain?" Shunsui purred.

"Apparently, it's a 'friends with benefits' relationship," she said, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Oh ho! I never thought Soi-Fon-san would agree with something like that!" Jushiro said in genuine surprise.

"At least he's not fucking every women that bats their fucking eyelashes at him," Rin muttered, narrowing her eyes irritably.

"More for me," Shunsui chuckled, rubbing his hands together conspirtorially.

"Everyone knows your name by now, Shunsui," Jushiro chuckled. "No one's fallen for your tricks for a while now!"

"I still get one every once and a while!" he protested.

"Speaking of that, I hear that you had a few admirers before you and Byakuya-san announced your wedding, Rina-chan!" Jushiro said, turning to the young woman. She frowned.

"What? There were more?" she muttered.

"I heard nothing of this!" Shunsui exclaimed. "You must fill me in!"

"Only one _I_ know is Renji," Rin said with a shrug. "Who the hell else was there?"

"Byakuya-san's cousin," Jushiro pointed out. She rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Fucking Ichi..." she muttered.

"I have taught you well!" Shunsui sniffled, dabbing at his eyes with his kimono.

"Oh fuck off, ossan," she growled, pushing him a way when he reached over for a hug. They all stopped when her phone rung. "Shit, that's probably Kurotsuchi... I gotta go."

Without anymore than a quick farewell, she got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh god. Okay, I severely fucked up here. Not only did I miss a chapter, but I posted the wrong version of another one, as well!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was all Rin could do to not run off the moment they entered Las Noches. Due to the high probability of traps, the Squad 12 Lieutenant was supposed to go first. Captain Kurotsuchi had discovered Szayel's location within the depths of the night palace hours after the Captain's Meeting. He hadn't gone straight to his lab, though. He was smart, knowing that Kurotsuchi would have disallowed entry into it, forcing the arrancar scientist to enter it manually. Assuming that he wanted to enter, of course.

She had briefly overlooked the report on Szayel and his powers, curious to see just how much the Captain had learned. Of course, Aizen had told her the strengths and weaknesses of each of the Espada, much like he had told Tosen and Ichimaru. It was so she would be able to exert her authority over them should the situation call for it.

The most dangerous one by far was Gabriel. The ability to be reborn from anyone he was in physical contact with should he be severely injured was a frightening one. Nemu had supposedly been one of his victims, though she had borne no ill affects of it. Then again, she was an artificially constructed soul, and most likely had 'upgrades' from her 'father'.

Dangerous as it was, it made no difference to Rin. She used ranged weaponry, anyways. This only meant that she would be unable to tear the scientist limb from limb, as she had initially planned. She was more concerned about his Teatro de Titere. The creation of something akin to voodoo dolls that gave Szayel the ability to crush the organs of his victims. Due to her lack of skill in shunpo, she would have no easy time evading him.

"I think I should get him with my poison before the rest of you attack," Daisuke broke the silence that had settled across the group. Everyone glanced at him. "That way, he'll grow weaker and weaker throughout the fight. It'll be finished quickly, and no one will get hurt."

"You will not be using Bankai?" Byakuya confirmed. Hisagi looked at him in surprise. He hadn't realized that the dark man possessed that ability.

"You have Bankai, Esaki-san?" he said. Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah. From what I hear, I'm being considered as Captain for your squad," he replied. "I won't be using it, though. It's not perfected just yet. I don't want to take any risks."

Both he and Rin knew that he was close to mastering it, though. It made the angry woman all the more anxious to get back to their training, but her friend was still very reluctant. Before their conversation could continue, however, they reached a room with various exits. Nemu stopped, making everyone else halt, as well.

"What's wrong?" Rin demanded. "Why the fuck are we stopping?"

"The signal is scrambled here," the Squad 12 Lieutenant responded. "I can not tell which path leads us to him."

"What?!" Both Byakuya and Daisuke saw the panic cross her face. "That can't be right! Try harder, dammit!"

"My apologies, Asaje-san, but I can not decipher it without further analysis," Nemu said simply. The angry woman stalked over to one of the hallways.

"What if you just got closer? Could you tell the difference, then?" she murmured.

She stepped past the doorway and immediately realized that something was wrong. She whipped around when she felt reiatsu similar to that of Kido behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw bars made of spiritual energy. Byakuya and Daisuke were by the doorway immediately. However, when Rin slammed her fist into the bars and jumped away cursing profusely, they stopped a few steps away.

"Fucking hell!" she snarled. "Stand back, I'm breaking this shit down!" The two men backed away when she held out her hands.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

The explosion, though enormous and incredibly powerful, did nothing to the bars. Even the wall surrounding her had been reinforced so she couldn't break through. When the woman drew her swords, Daisuke waved his hands.

"Rin, stop! If you use Bankai just to break it down, you'll just waste your energy!" he said. "Since the signal's scrambled, and you're trapped in there, we may as well split up. We can't afford to wait for any reinforcements, anyways."

"Esaki is right," Byakuya agreed. "Continue on without us, Rin. We will be able to communicate using our Soul Pagers." She sheathed her weapons and pulled out her Soul Pager, flipping it open. After checking that it was on and still functional, she tucked it back into her robes.

"Yeah, okay," she replied. They parted ways, each going down their own passageway.

Rin stormed through Las Noches, completely and utterly lost. She paid little heed to the lower level hollows that had come to inhabit the palace now that the reiatsu of Aizen and the arrancar didn't kill them as soon as they came close. They avoided her, anyways, recognizing her power. She wondered if any of the arrancar who had survived, besides Szayel, even lived here still.

She was about to have her question answered. A powerful presence appeared behind her, and she wasted no time in drawing her sword and whipping around, slicing whoever it was across the chest. She was surprised to catch a familiar sapphire blue gaze before he tripped her up and bore her to the ground, face down with her arms wrenched behind her back.

"You're the last person I expected to see here, Baka-onna," he purred into her ear. Rin's eyes widened.

"What- Grimmkitty?!" she said incredulously. "What the fuck, you're dead!"

"If so, then you're pretty pitiful, letting yourself get pinned by a dead guy," he growled dryly.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she roared. "Dammit, I don't have time for bullshit! Especially _your_ bullshit! Let me go!"

What caught him off guard was the desperation in her voice. He slowly, reluctantly, pulled away and stood, letting her do so, as well. She grabbed her zanpakuto from the place it'd been discarded on the floor and sheathed them, her movements quick and harsh with anger. She glanced at him out the corner of her eye, satisfied when she saw blood leaking from the wound she had given him.

"Where the fuck did your mask go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No where," she shot back. She turned and began walking away. Grimmjow bristled and immediately began following her, lengthening his strides to keep up with her quick pace. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Oi, you have a lot of explaining to do, Baka-onna! You can't just walk away from me!" he snarled. She wrenched herself away from him.

"I don't need to explain anything to you," she snapped. He pretended she hadn't said anything and persisted to question her.

"What's with the robes, huh? Since when were you a fucking shinigami?!"

"Why even ask, you know why!" she yelled.

In his surprise, he missed a step, falling a little behind. He hadn't seen this woman in nearly two months, so for that time he had assumed that she was dead. It never occurred to him that maybe she had regained her memories and returned to her proper place among the shinigami. At least now he had answers to his questions.

"Shit, you regained your memories? If you're a fucking shinigami, then shouldn't you be killing me?" he asked almost teasingly.

"I have better things to do than kill a jackass like you," she said.

"Is this about that pink haired bastard Szayel?"

This time, she was the one who missed a step. She whipped around, grabbing the front of his jacket and slamming him against the wall. He studied her ireful expression with an impassive look rather than return the favour. He wasn't afraid of her. He didn't even humour her by taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Where the fuck is he?!" she demanded. "And don't even think to waste my time with your fucking bullshit, because if you aren't going to be useful to me then I'll cut you open and leave you to die!"

"Huh. I did think it was odd when he showed up out of no where with that other woman in tow. Fuck, I thought she was you for a second, she looked so much like you. A relative of yours?" he said casually. Her eyes widened.

"Oka-chan!" she whispered. Her grip on the man tightened. "Dammit, Grimmjow, tell me where they are!"

"I will. For a price," he smirked.

She released him abruptly, stepping away so she was out of his reach. She didn't know what he wanted, but she wanted to at least have some distance between them. She didn't know why, though. If he really did know where her mother was, then she would accept. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Fine. Name it."

"Set me up with Kurosaki again," he growled. "I still have a score to settle with him."

"He lost his powers after beating Aizen," she said. "And if you want to go after him still, I'll warn you that Gotei 13 has him under protection. You'll just be killed."

"Tch. Sounds exactly like something he'd do," Grimmjow scoffed.

Before he could continue, the woman's phone started ringing. She pulled it out and turned away from Grimmjow to check the message. It wasn't a call, simply a text from Daisuke asking if she was all right, since he could sense that she was near the reiatsu of an arrancar even though she wasn't fighting with him. She scowled at the phone.

_Fuck off, I can take care of myself, basturd,_ she typed back.

_I take it that you know them, then? Okay, as long as you know what you're doing. Also, you spelled 'bastard' wrong,_ came the reply. She was one step away from smashing the phone into the wall. She gritted her teeth in anger and frustration and quickly typed out her reply heatedly.

_FUCK YOU! _She tucked the phone into her robes, intent on ignoring any replies. She then turned and walked away, with the former Espada falling into step beside her.

"Oi, I didn't tell ya what I wanted," he pointed out.

"What else could I possibly give you?" she snarled. "I'll find them myself, if you aren't going to help."

"I can think of something," he purred.

She felt him start walking closer, his breath tickling the inside of her ear when he spoke. When she felt him try and slip his arm around her waist and pull her to him, she jabbed her elbow into his middle. He immediately backed down. She gave him a glare that could kill.

"Mention that again, and I'll fucking castrate you. That's not a fucking option. Even more so than before," she hissed. He snorted, but didn't press.

"Fine. How 'bout this? If Kurosaki ever gets his powers back, then you tell me immediately. Deal?" he growled. She sighed.

"Yeah, okay. I doubt that'll ever happen, but what the hell. Deal."

"Good. Let's go, Baka-onna."

She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder, and then disappeared using sonido. The angry woman slung over his shoulder cursing him the whole way.

Daisuke frowned at the phone before tucking it away. Whatever the reason Rin was so close to an arrancar, she seemed to know what she was doing. He figured that, whoever it was, they were an ally from the time Rin had spent in the palace. When they started moving quickly across Las Noches, he realized that they must be working together. Rin was unable to move that fast.

That's when he sensed the presence of another arrancar. Four, in fact. Each was heading towards one of the members of the team. The ones heading towards him, Nemu, and Hisagi seemed less powerful than even the one Rin was with. The one going after Byakuya, however, had very powerful reiatsu. It was most definitely Captain-class. Daisuke rested his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, ready for trouble.

And sure enough, the arrancar was quick to arrive. She was short and slender, with long olive green hair. Her mask consisted of three hair clip-like extension on the right side of her bangs. She was wearing what looked like a long white dress. There was no sign of a weapon anywhere on her person, but the dark man wasn't fooled. She would not have approached him without her zanpakuto, or at least some means of fighting him.

"My, my," she purred. She held one of her hands, sheathed in too long sleeves, up to cover her mouth as she spoke. "It seems we have intruders. May I ask why the Gotei 13 is here? Halibel-sama would not appreciate you shinigami being here. We want peace, not another invasion."

"We've come to retrieve one of our own," he told her. "One of the remaining Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz, has taken her. Please let me pass. We will finish up quickly and leave without disturbing any of the other arrancar."

"I'm sorry, shinigami-san, but I can not allow you to continue further into our home. I must ask that you turn back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and got into a battle stance. She sighed.

"How troublesome," she said. She held out her right hand, revealing a sai hidden within her long sleeves. "I'll just have to eliminate you, then. Strangle to death, Anaconda."

Byakuya analyzed the reiatsu hanging around near Rin. He didn't like the fact that there was an arrancar so close, yet, she somehow didn't notice it. In fact, whoever it was had been following her for a while. Without knowing the situation, however, he wasn't able to message her in case he alerted the one following her.

Suddenly, he felt Rin's reiatsu spike in anger. It returned to normal, but it continued to fluctuate after that. The arrancar's was spiking every once in a while, too. It didn't take him long to realize that they were arguing. Whoever it was, Rin knew them and, clearly, saw them as an ally. However, his focus on Rin caused him to disregard anything else going on around him. He didn't realize the powerful arrancar approaching him until she was practically upon him.

She was fast. When she appeared in front of him, he found that, unlike the Espada he had fought before, she barely shimmered at all. Usually, arrancar shimmered momentarily as they came out of sonido. It seemed that Zommari's claims that he was the fastest of the Espada had been false. It was obvious that this woman was faster.

She had dark skin, green eyes, and short, messy blond hair. She wore a variation of the arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other arrancar, had a zipper running along its entire length that would open from the bottom up. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her fingers. Her zanpakuto was strapped across her back.

"Turn back. You have no business here, shinigami," she said curtly.

"I have come in search of Szayel Aporro Grantz. I will not leave until I have eliminated him," he retorted.

Sensing the stubborn resolve in his voice, she knew it would be futile, even insulting, to tell him again. Without another word, she drew her short, broad zanpakuto. Byakuya drew his sword, as well. Las Noches shook when they collided.


	10. Chapter 10

**...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Rin's team had been gone for almost 24 hours. Aika sat at her desk looking, again, over the reports she needed to read for her mission to the World of the Living. Her and Toshiro were escorting the senior students for a training exercise. Only students with high scores in Kido were going. They would be putting up cleansing barriers.

"Ready to go?" The small woman looked up when Toshiro spoke as he walked into her office. She looked rested, to his relief. Aika nodded, gathering a scarf, hat, and mittens. She donned the clothing she gathered.

"You're going to have a hard time performing Kido with mittens on," stated the short Captain.

"The top half folds back to reveal fingerless gloves," she said, demonstrating by wiggling her fingers at him.

Toshiro shook his head, rolling his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her getting cold. He watched as she snatched up a poncho, and put that on as well. At his look, she planted her hands on her hips.

"If we're going to be standing around watching the students work, I might as well be warm doing it."

"Let's just go. Anymore layers, and you'll be unable to move."

"Tch. Not all of us are resistant to the cold, oh mighty wielder of Hyourinmaru," she muttered. Any retort was cut off when his Lieutenant walked in. She'd stopped to chat with Kira out in the hall. He would be staying behind since he'd done his turn in the Living World.

"Oh my! That ensemble is too cute! I bet it's as warm as it is stylish. Where did you get it?" she gushed.

"I made it myself. It's an easy pattern to crochet. It took me only a few days to finish. The yarn is so soft. Feel it!" Aika exclaimed. She snatched her zanpakuto, and began moving toward the blonde woman. Toshiro huffed in irritation. He was annoyed that they were being delayed for something trivial. The short Captain cleared his throat, scowling at the two women.

"You two can carry on this inane conversation while we make our way to the Senkaimon. We're going to be late," he growled.

Rangiku and Aika shared a knowing look. The two were completely unfazed by the grumpy Captain. They did begin to make their way out of 3rd Division, toward the Senkaimon. The students were already there and split into three groups, one for each of the high ranking shinigami. Aika was surprised to see a familiar face among her group. Rin's sister, Asaje Junko, was also a part of the mission.

"Junko-san? I didn't expect to see you," the small woman spoke up.

"I needed something to distract me. You don't have to worry about me, Captain. I'll do my job," the other replied. "I would like to congratulate you on your new position, though. I haven't gotten the chance."

"My duties have prevented me from attending the Clan Meetings," Aika replied.

"You haven't missed much. Blah, blah, drama, blah, blah, boring shit." The small woman smirked at Junko's comment. She was definitely Rin's sister.

Aika had been attending the meetings since she took over as the family head over five years ago. It was a peace offering to her Ojii-san when she entered the academy without his permission. He'd been pressuring her to take on her familial duties for almost a century.

"Rin will get her back," the dark skinned woman murmured. Junko's eyes narrowed a little.

"I know," came the quiet answer.

Aika reflected that the woman had done a lot of maturing over the decades. Hopefully this mess will bring the two feuding siblings closer. Their conversation ceased when the Senkaimon was opened and everyone was getting ready to go through. As the senior Captain, Toshiro and his group went first. Aika was next, and Rangiku took up the rear.

The plan was to head to the boundaries of Karakura Town and set up cleansing barriers. The three leading officers were explaining exactly what the students were supposed to do. Then, they split up. By mid day, they'd made a lot of progress. Everyone came together to have a quick meal before finishing up.

The attack came without warning. No one even sensed a garganta opening up nearby. Only just before the hoard of hollows and arrancar fell upon them did they sense something. Then, the area exploded in chaos. Without hesitation, most of the shinigami grabbed their zanpakuto and unsheathed them. Aika grabbed her wakizashi.

"Charge, Jinsoku Koshi!"

She released her weapon and it extended, slamming into some of the weaker hollows. It was fortunate that the group was made of students in their last year. All of them had been through battle situations during other missions in the World of the Living. Plus, most of these were the top of their class. They remained composed in the face of the enemy, but they were outnumbered, even with the Captains and Lieutenant on their side.

"Don't waste your time fighting, imbeciles!" a voice cut through the chaos. It was the leader of the hollows. "Just grab the students like Grantz-sama ordered and get back to the garganta!"

Aika turned to the source of the voice. It came from a blond haired woman. She recognized this arrancar from the reports. She had been the one who fought Daisuke, but had disappeared before the rest of the Gotei 13 could get to her. Her name was Jezebel Cala Travannah.

Remembering that the reports had mentioned that this arrancar was speedy, she knew that she should be the one to confront her. What caught her attention was the leader's use of Szayel's name. She wasn't the only one, Junko did, too. It explained how they had attacked without being detected.

"Toshiro! The leader!" Aika screamed before launching herself at Jezebel. Junko was right behind her only because she suffered from the slowness that plagued her family. The black haired woman released her weapons as she leapt.

"Dance with the winds, Kaze Tsuiseki!"

Two fans appeared in the noble woman's hands. The one fan was sky blue with silver accents, the other silver with sky blue accents. The silhouette of an Asian dragon decorated both. Jezebel drew her sword and blocked Aika's attack, only to use Sonido when Junko came in and sliced the air where she had once been. The steel edges of the fans were as sharp as any blade.

Like the incantation suggested, the way the noble woman fought was like a dance. She was no expert in shunpo, but her reflexes were highly tuned and she was able to dodge some of Jezebel's attacks as they fought in close with each other. Aika came in behind the arrancar, giving Junko a tiny nod. Taking the hint, she sent Jezebel flying towards the Captain with a powerful gust of wind. Unfortunately, Jezebel was quick to react.

"Pounce, Demonio del Gato!"

Like a cheetah, Jezebel now had black tear marks trailing from her eyes to the end of her jaw, beneath her ears. Her mask was now on her head in the form of a helmet with cat ears. She wore a cheetah pelt, with a fluffy ruff around her neck. The pelt tapered to a point and hung down to her feet like a tail. Instead of her dress, she was wearing a black body suit with yellow cheetah spots on it. Her forearms were sheathed in bony gauntlets tipped with deadly claws.

She disappeared a second before Aika could pierce her with her zanpakuto, reappearing behind Junko. The noble woman didn't even have the chance to turn. Jezebel poised one clawed finger against Junko's throat, making both her captive and the Captain freeze. The arrancar slowly backed away, forcing her prisoner to do so, as well. Jezebel whispered something in her ear. Whatever she said caused Junko to seal and sheath her weapons before her captor took them away.

Behind her, the other arrancar had taken at least a dozen other students. The few that hadn't been captured were either dead or had managed to avoid capture. Mostly, they were dead. The arrancar were running out of time, though. The other shinigami within Karakura Town would soon arrive to help them.

The garganta was still open, though. The arrancar were backing into it, about to turn tail and flee. That's when Toshiro appeared, blocking their exit. His Bankai was activated. As the ice pillars rose up all around the arrancar, Aika realized that she hadn't seen him battling. It made sense now, he'd been setting up a trap.

"You have no where to run. Release the students," the small Captain growled. Jezebel curled her lip.

"Shit-!" she muttered.

"Jezebel-sama, with the other garganta open, they'll just follow us if we open a new one!" one of the arrancar, a blond haired one with her mask over her right eye, said, looking panicked.

"Shut up, Menoly," Jezebel snarled. "We'll never back down!" she yelled at the shinigami. Aika had now walked up so she was beside the pillars. She was giving the arrancar a hard look.

"The rest of our forces will be here any minute now," the small woman said. "All you have left is to surrender."

"Ha, as if! I didn't want to use this, but it seems I have no choice!" Jezebel laughed. "Loly, open the portal!"

Another arrancar, one with black hair and the same mask as Menoly except over her right eye, nodded and pulled out some sort of device. A circular portal opened up within the trap. The portal was incredibly unstable. The blonde and the dark haired arrancar quailed in fear before Jezebel threatened them. With Jezebel in the lead, the arrancar began leaping inside.

"No!" Aika yelled.

She leapt forward, easily slipping between the pillars due to her petite form. The dark woman could hear Toshiro cursing behind her, trying to keep up. Just as she was entering the portal it malfunctioned. Aika cried out in pain. She felt someone grab her as she was violently expelled from the portal.

Aika opened her eyes to the faces of the arrancar hovering over her. The dark haired one, Loly, had a smug smirk on her face. Doing a quick mental check, she found she was unharmed except for some scrapes and bruises. Whoever had grabbed her just before the portal had closed had torn her poncho. The small woman glowered at her captors as she sat up.

"Aw, sleeping beauty awakes," Loly remarked, snidely. Aika noticed that the blonde, Menoly, had Jinsoku Koshi in her hands.

"Get up," ordered Loly. "You landed a few clicks away from our base. We want to get back before dark."

With the occasional nudge in the dark woman's back, they set off toward the base. Looking around, Aika didn't recognize where they were. The place was very rocky with many mountains and canyons. Over head was a blue sky with a scattering of clouds. It reminded her of Kisuke's underground training room.

She could have fought to get away, but she wanted to see where this base was. To gather the information on where Rin's mother was, and maybe where the student's had been taken, she would go along for now. She could faintly detect Junko. The small woman couldn't explain the reason, but she had a hard time sensing anything here.

Aika was escorted into a series of caves. The two arrancar led her into a large cavern that had been converted into a lab. Szayel was busy at some machinery, humming. The pink haired scientist turned to face them when the three women drew closer. A big smile appeared on his face.

"A Captain!" he exclaimed, eyeing Aika's haori. His eyes narrowed at the two arrancar. "How fortunate since you lost the students you were supposed to bring me."

He gestured to the two arrancar. They grabbed Aika's arms, and started manhandling her to one of the examining tables. The short woman wasn't going to make it easy for them. She kicked out, her foot connecting with the blonde's knee, breaking it. She sent an elbow into the solar plexus of the other one.

"Behind you!" The warning came too late. Aika was knocked out cold by a blow from behind.

"Ugh! I hate getting my hands dirty. You two can suffer your injuries," Szayel said in disgust. "You, Asaje-san, should learn to keep your mouth shut. Like mother like daughter, hmm?"

From her place inside her own cage barred with Kido-like power, Hana looked out sadly at the scene before her. She'd recognized Aika. Not only as the sweet little girl from a couple of centuries ago that had the other clans reeling with susperstitious talk, but as a new Captain and one of her daughter's closest friends.

She knew full well that, even if Aika had been able to heed her warning, that she would only get lost in the corridors Szayel manipulated so adeptly. After they'd exhausted her this way, they would simply send whatever free arrancar they had on hand to apprehend her. Still, she couldn't have stayed quiet while the poor woman was fighting for her life.

Loly glared at the pink haired scientist for his treatment of her and her fellow, but kept her mouth shut. He might just decide to use them for his experiments, after all. Once she had her breath back, she picked up Aika and dumped her on the table. Picking up Menoly off the floor, the two limped away to find Jezebel, who they knew would speak with Szayel about their wounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I seriously messed up while posting these. If you guys could go back and read Chapter 9, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. I also posted the wrong version of this chapter, so... Yeah, things are back on track, now.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The lab was empty. Not just empty, but completely abandoned. There were no signs of life or life ever being there in months. Kurotsuchi had thoroughly cleaned out the place, leaving only the things he deemed useless or not worthy of experimentation.

Still, Rin searched the place, in spite of the fearful, involuntary shudders the room gave her and the memories of it that lingered in the back of her mind. Finally, she stopped in the middle, her arms wrapped around herself. Grimmjow had watched from the doorway the entire time, his sapphire gaze following the woman's every move.

"He isn't here, Baka-onna," he said after a while. It was said, watching her search so desperately.

"But you said he was!" she snarled, her eyes snapping to him. "Dammit, he couldn't have gone anywhere! This place is too fucking big, it takes two days alone to traverse its length, even with speed like yours! Can't you sense him?!"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I did?!" Grimmjow retorted, rubbing his eyes with an exasperated sigh. The woman fell silent, glaring at the floor. That's when he felt the clashes of reiatsu coming from elsewhere in Las Noches. He continued, "You came with a team, eh? I can sense them. They're fighting with Halibel and her three bitches." She looked up at him in surprise and, to an extent, anger.

"What? I thought she wanted peace?!" He shrugged.

"Not if you bastard shinigami are going to storm the palace without her permission," he retorted. "One of her fraccion has been defeated already, though. She and the other two are still fighting."

"Who?" The woman cast a questioning look his way.

"How the fuck should I know?!" he snapped, scowling.

"Asaje-san." The voice came from behind them, causing both to whip around in surprise.

"Gah! What the fuck?!" Grimmjow exclaimed in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Eh? Kurotsuchi?" Rin asked.

The Lieutenant ignored her. She was engrossed by the readings on her hand held device. The artificial woman walked toward one of the abandoned machines. Both Rin and Grimmjow watched in uneasy silence as she analyzed it, then moved on. Once she had thoroughly checked over all of the machines, she turned to address them.

"A garganta has been opened here. Whoever opened it went to great lengths to hide its existence, however," she said.

"No shit. I don't sense anything," Grimmjow growled, frowning. He was still pouting after being caught off guard by the shinigami. Surprisingly, she didn't question his presence.

"Where'd it go?" Rin demanded.

"While I am unable to determine the location now, further analysis should reveal that," Nemu replied.

"How long?"

"Perhaps an hour or so, Asaje-san."

"'Kay. I'll be back then," the woman said. "If Oka-chan isn't here, then there's no use staying." She turned on her heel and began stalking out of the lab. She grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him with her, protesting all the way. Finally, he took back the sleeve she had grabbed and glowered at her.

"Where the fuck-"

"Where's Halibel?" she interrupted him. "I'm going to talk with her. She doesn't need to be fighting against us. It's just a waste of fucking time and energy."

Within Las Noches, Halibel was unable to release her resurrecion since its power was enough to destroy the palace. This didn't make her any less of a worthy adversary against Byakuya as the two battled fiercely. The noble Captain had released his Shikai. The walls of the hallway were decimated, giving them space to fight as other rooms opened up.

They switched continuously between defending and attacking one another. At one point, Halibel would be pressing down hard on him, and at others Byakuya would find himself with the upper hand. While he had suffered deep wounds on his chest and arms, Halibel's entire body was riddled with cuts caused by Senbonzakura.

Byakuya swung up the hilt of his sword, bringing the tiny blades together to form a shield to stop Halibel's attack with her weapon. Using shunpo, he appeared behind her and sent a wave of pink towards her. A yellow cero in the form of an arc cut through it. He summoned a Kido shield in order to stop it from hitting him.

"You are not completely focused on this battle," she said as she lunged forward in the wake of her attack to leave a deep cut in his side.

She wasn't wrong, he silently acknowledged, as he attempted to attack her. He missed the blonde arrancar, again, due to his distraction. Half of his attention was on Rin and the arrancar she was with. Friendly or not, he didn't like him so close to her. But he also knew that the woman could take care of herself should anything happen. It was about time he put all his focus on the battle he was engaged in now.

The pair continued to dance, but now Byakuya held the advantage more. Partly because he was putting all his strength forth, and partly because Halibel was building up her reiatsu and avoiding his attacks rather than going on the offensive.

The dark skinned woman pulled her sword back and focused her yellow reiatsu within the hollow part of the blade. She launched the crackling energy at him in the form of an energy blade projectile. In retaliation, Byakuya sent his own Kido spell at it. There was a collision, but not what either had expected. The blasts were sent skyward, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Enough of this fucking bullshit!" Rin snarled.

Her Shikai was activated, though the pistols lay discarded among the rubble at her feet. Her mask had been released as well. After deflecting both blasts, her clothing was torn and her forearms were cracked, black, and bleeding from third degree burns. Her reiatsu was flaring with anger. Despite her injuries, she still had the strength to glare at both of them.

"Asaje-sama-!" Halibel said in surprise.

"Learn some respect," the other woman snarled, her face twisted with anger. "Get on your knees and greet me properly!"

A hint of her former occupation as one of Aizen's right hands was showing. Byakuya watched in shock as the powerful former Espada finally sunk to her knees, reluctantly, and followed the other woman's orders. It boggled Byakuya to see such a thing.

Even the blue haired arrancar who had accompanied her was silent and a little pale. In fact, he almost looked ready to fall to his knees, as well. The Captain remembered Rin telling him that she had held a position of great power alongside Aizen. But these thoughts were pushed aside in favour of more pressing issues.

"Rin-" he began.

"Don't interrupt," she snapped, briefly glaring over her shoulder at him before looking back at Halibel, who was getting to her feet. "Sheath your zanpakuto. We didn't come here to fuck around with you and your fucking fraccion, Halibel. Where is Grantz?" she demanded to know. Halibel put away her weapon.

"He requested privacy, Asaje-sama. I don't know, I do not insert myself in the affairs of the other arrancar. Unless they disturb the peace," she added at Grimmjow's snort.

"Fuck," Rin growled. She transferred her glare to the other former Espada. "When did his reiatsu disappear? Do you know?"

Her jaw clenched with frustration when Grimmjow shook his head. She glanced back at Halibel questioningly, but she also shook her head. She muttered something beneath her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, making her arm bleed more.

"Call off your fraccion," she ordered harshly, giving Halibel a look that the other woman could not meet. "We'll be gone from this stupid place soon."

"Yes, Asaje-sama," she said obediently.

Halibel disappeared with a loud bang. As soon as she left, Byakuya came to her side and gently began inspecting her wounds. Feeling a little guilty that he had been the cause of some of them, even though she was the one who had chosen to deflect the attacks.

"You need these wrapped," he said.

"Get off of me," she snapped, trying to pull away. "I already know that!"

"You are making it worse by moving, Rin." She gave him a deadly look that made even him pull away after her earlier display.

"Dammit, Byakuya! I've had worse than this! Do you think I'm just going pass out and die right here?!" she yelled angrily. He sighed in exasperation, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere in this argument.

"Let us go check on Kurotsuchi and see where she's at," the noble suggested, having sensed long ago that the 12th Division Lieutenant had made it to their destination. "Perhaps we can find some bandages, as well."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Grimmjow yelled suddenly, starting to laugh. "This pussy?! I'd never in a million years think that you'd go for someone like him!"

"What? You think I'd go for someone like _you_?" she muttered.

"Well at least I don't put up my hair like a fucking _girl_!" the former Espada scoffed.

"There something wrong with being a _girl_, Jeagerjaques?!" she snapped.

The noble Captain shot the blue haired man a look of pure and utter disdain. Deciding that Grimmjow was of no circumstance, he focused his attention on Rin. The blue haired Espada didn't look happy at all that Byakuya deliberately turned his back on him, putting himself between him and the angry woman.

"Fine. I've had enough of this fucking place. She'd better be fucking done," mumbled Rin, going back to the previous conversation with the noble.

Hisagi and Daisuke arrived at the same time that they did. The two eyed the blue haired Espada warily. Since Rin and Byakuya were ignoring him, they decided to only keep an eye on him. Grimmjow gave them a cocky grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Rin interrupted him before he could stir up trouble with the new arrivals.

"Why the fuck are you still here, Grimmkitty?"

"You and your little band of pussies are the most excitement we've had for weeks. Tells you how fucking sorry life has been lately. Fucking Halibel-" Grimmjow scowled, he looked like he was spitting out something disgusting. "Phaugh! Well, that's just it. You don't fuck with her. Literally and figuratively."

"Jealous that she still listens to me even though Aizen's gone?" she said cockily, smirking.

It seemed that old habits died hard, even among the more powerful Espada. Though she hadn't gone into the conflict expecting Halibel to disobey -she had fallen back into her own old habits quite easily- she was still mildly surprised that it had worked. Though it most likely had something to do with her flashy entrance.

"You can be one scary bitch sometimes," he admitted grudgingly.

"Aw, is that a compliment?"

He shrugged, frowning. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the shinigami leave, and for everything to become boring again. Halibel had made it clear to him that he wasn't supposed to cause trouble or there would severe consequences. What could he do when she was so much stronger than him? Not to mention the fraccion with her. He would leave the palace, but it was even more boring out on the sands. Having been one of the Espada, there wasn't anyone there who could challenge him, either.

Daisuke was now by Rin's side, trying to check her injuries like Byakuya had. She snapped at him and pulled away. Nemu still wasn't done, and everyone was sure that she would be taking a little while longer. So it would be for the best if the brown haired woman had her burns wrapped properly. The former Espada huffed.

"Look, I know where some bandages are," he mumbled. "I'll go get them. It looks like you guys will be here for a while, anyways."

It looked like most of the shinigami had been hurt in some way during their fights. Nemu looked relatively unharmed, even though no one present had ever actually seen her fight. Daisuke only had a few cuts and bruises, though he had one hand nursing his side where he had a cracked rib. Hisagi was limping from a deep cut in his leg. Byakuya had several deep cuts all across his body.

"What about sake?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I drank the rest last week," he growled.

"What?! Do you know how much fucking sake is in this place?!"

"Well, what the fuck else am I gonna do here, huh?! I was drunk practically 24/7 because I couldn't even fight with anyone because of that stupid bitch!" he yelled, throwing his arms into air. He turned and stalked away, using sonido a few steps away. Rin glared at the place he'd been a second ago. Then at her blackened arms.

"They're not that bad," she muttered despite the blood that was leaking out of them. She sounded very tired. "I barely feel anything."

"You have third degree burns," Byakuya explained. "All the nerves have been burned away. Meaning that they are very serious."

By the time Grimmjow had returned and everyone's wounds were wrapped, Nemu had finished her analysis and confirmed where and when the garganta had been opened. It had taken her longer than anticipated because Szayel had activated a machine that was scrambling reiatsu signals in the general area. Szayel had definitely gone to great lengths to conceal whatever he had been doing.

"Come on, Baka-onna. Let me come with you," Grimmjow argued, yet again.

"I'm getting my oka-chan back! I'm not babysitting you!"

"I'll behave," he muttered sulkily.

"No, you won't," the angry woman snorted. "Besides, why would you betray a fellow Espada?"

"I don't owe that fucking little pissant anything. One of his fucking experiments had me hugging people. Nnoitra just about ripped me a new hole."

For the first time since her mother was taken, Rin started laughing so hard tears were running down her face. Her laughter didn't last long. Every entrance was slammed shut by metal doors coming down from the ceiling. Those doors were then sealed with kido barriers.

"Uh oh," Nemu murmured, glancing around at the barriers before her gaze returned to the device in her hand.

"'Uh oh'?! What the fuck do you mean 'uh oh'?!" Rin snarled. "Dammit, you're supposed to prevent us from getting caught in traps, not trigger them!"

"This will take a while to turn off," the Squad 12 Lieutenant said, ignoring the other woman. Rin started pacing back and forth.

"A while?! How long is a while?!" she snapped.

"By my predictions, at least a few hours."

"A few- What?!"

"Stop freaking out, Baka-onna," Grimmjow scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll just open a garganta to wherever that pink haired bastard went."

"Naruki City, just outside of Karakura Town," Nemu informed him.

"That's easy enough. So stop your bitching," the arrancar said to Rin.

He turned away, a cocky grin on his face. Everyone waited for him to open the garganta. Even Rin had stopped pacing to watch him. His cocky grin turned to a look of confusion, then into a frustrated frown.

"The fuck? It's not working..." he muttered.

"Fuck, you're so useless," the brown haired woman snarled. "Let me do it." However, she had the same results. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Fucking Grantz!" she roared. "I'm going to rip his fucking head off and feed it to Gilepsi! See how he fucking likes that!"

"Don't do that, you'll give her a taste for our blood," Daisuke said, trying to calm her down by joking. "Then she'll roam the night, killing and eating shinigami because of you."

"Shut up, or I'll feed you to her, too," she retorted. "And she'd get a taste for arrancar blood, stupid."

"It can't be that different from our own," he pointed out. "I doubt she'd really care. She's about as picky as you are when it comes to food."

"He is correct," Nemu broke in. "Mayuri-sama determined that the difference between the blood of shinigami and the blood of arrancar is very minute. Also, the taste is not affected at all with the addition of a hollow half."

"Stop talking about my blood like that. It's creepy," Grimmjow snapped. "Son of a bitch, how the fuck do you even know what it tastes like?!"

"Mayuri-sama had me taste-"

"Dammit! Never mind! I don't wanna fucking know! Just stay the fuck away from me..."

Rin had started pacing again, her hands clenching and unclenching. She couldn't wait this long. They needed to find Hana before Szayel did something really bad to her. She started to panic when she thought of what he could do while they were stuck in Hueco Mundo. Finally, Byakuya rested a hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

"Enough. You need to rest and allow your injuries to heal. This pacing will only exhaust you," he told her.

She let him guide her to an overturned metal box and sit her down on it before he sat down beside her. She buried her face into her hands and sighed deeply. Byakuya placed a comforting hand on her back and they started the few hours wait in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rin fidgeted atop the smooth, stainless steel table, gazing around the abnormally bright room. Disconcertingly familiar restraints kept her arms in place above her and her legs below, stopping her from leaving even though she wanted to.

She was in Szayel's lab, except with less dust and more pointy objects, weird concoctions, and deformed animals. All she wore was a thin, white yukata. Her hands clenched and unclenched and she chewed on her lip nervously.

She tried to remember how she got there, but couldn't. Memories of the painful tests the arrancar scientist had put her through resurfaced from the corners of her mind where she had left them whenever she laid eyes on another piece of lab equipment. When she tried to close her eyes, some unknown power prevented her.

The sterile smells of the lab reminded her of a hospital. She hated hospitals. Death, sickness, and injury could not be covered up with the harsh scent of chemicals. The screams, which were no longer distant and muffled, were nothing like she'd ever heard. They made her shake with terror when she thought of what awaited her.

Her breathing quickened when the voices started screaming her name. Suddenly, they became clearer, and she could make out exactly who was yelling. Her head shot up when she recognized one of them, her blood running cold.

"Daisuke?!" she screeched she heard her friend's so clearly among the rest.

And it wasn't just one of them she recognized, but all of them. The realization hit her like a blow to the stomach. All those voices screaming were close friends and family. Her breath caught in her throat when her mother's voice split through the rest. Not screaming, but calm and questioning, with a hint of sorrow within.

"Rin, why haven't you come for me, yet?"

Not only did it cut through the noise, but the young woman as well. Like a hot knife through butter, piercing her. The screams faded afterwards, but her mother's words echoed over and over in her head like a broken record. Her struggles became filled with frantic desperation as she tried to free herself and go to Hana.

"Well, well... What have we here?"

She wrenched her head around to stare at the speaker. It was Szayel. In one hand, he held a needle filled with some liquid. In the other was a scalpel, as if he intended to cut her open. He grinned at her, looking calm and cool as ever. And just as terrifying and creepy. But instead of fear, all she felt was anger.

"Fuck you!" she screeched. "Let them go, you fucking bastard! Let my oka-chan go!"

He put his tools aside and grabbed her chin, turning her head this way and that, examining her. He stopped and leaned in close, licking his lips. The sickly sweet scent of death overrode the chemical smells. She longed to recoil in disgust, but the restraints kept her firmly in place.

"You are indeed a brilliant specimen, Asaje-san!" he exclaimed as if she hadn't spoken at all. "And far less threatening when strapped to a table and unable to move. Aizen-sama made the wrong decision, letting an outsider like you work as his right hand. And you will pay dearly for ever thinking you could control _any _of the Espada.

"Now, tell me, just how long do you think you will survive? Surely longer than that wrinkly, old woman I had before. She barely lasted the day... The poor thing thing died before I could truly start. Who knew cutting her open would be so hard on her system?"

"No! You're a lying bastard! I just heard her, she's alive! I won't let her die! I'll save her from you and tear you limb from limb like Kurotsuchi should have fucking done in the first place!" she yelled, a desperate edge to her tone as she prayed that he was as wrong as she claimed he was.

Slowly, he straightened up, laughing. The table raised as well, stopping when she was sitting almost upright. She struggled mightily to fling herself at the scientist in rage as his laughter grew louder and filled with even more madness.

"You can't kill me! I am the perfect being! I am _invincible_! I'll simply crush you like the little ant you are!" he laughed.

Her eyes widened and she froze when he started to grow. He grew so big that he smashed through the ceiling, making the heavy rock rain down all around them. The sky beyond was a roiling mass of colourful storm clouds. From there came dozens of birds.

They circled down and landed on one of the counters across from her. They watched Rin silently with eerie, orange eyes. As Szayel continued to grow, the floor cracked and fell away beneath them. The woman made the mistake of looking down and seeing an endless drop below. She suddenly felt dizzy, and quickly looked away. Fear was making it hard to breathe.

Much to her horror, looking at the birds was almost as bad as the bottomless pit beneath her. The birds' skin and feathers began rotting away, falling from the bones in to a stinking heap on the counter. Szayel slammed his hand down on the table, grabbing the remains and trapping them between his cupped hands. When he opened them, a sand coloured dragon with green eyes flew out.

"You blamed me!" it boomed in Ryu's voice. "You blamed me for your crime! You ran away because you were selfish, and now Obaa-chan pays the price even though she selflessly set out to search for you day after day! It's your fault she is so ill! It's your fault she went to the lab! The blame is all yours!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finding her voice. "I'd change it if I could-!"

"Sorry isn't good enough," the dragon hissed. "You must pay with your life!"

"No!" she yelled in defiance. "Not until I get her back!"

The dragon swooped towards her, opening its mouth wide to engulf her in flames. Finally, the restraints gave way and she crossed her arms in front of her. She hissed in pain when she felt her arms blacken and crack before the dragon flew away. The woman freed her legs and landed on the lip of the table. She was about to leap for the counter, when she looked down again.

Fear froze her feet in place and created a tightness in her chest. She struggled to draw a full breath. When a pair of hands gripped her from behind terror did, as well. She couldn't even turn her head to see who it was.

"If Ryu can not kill you, then I will, Rin 'Nee-san," Junko whispered into her ear before shoving her into the hole.

Rin awoke in back in Hueco Mundo screaming.

"Don't let me fall!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry!"

"I got you," Byakuya murmured. He embraced her, holding her close.

"I'm falling... That pit... It never ends-!"

"There is no pit," the noble reassured her.

The initial few hours that Nemu had promised had turned into a lot more than anticipated. Almost everyone had fallen asleep, aside from the Squad 12 Lieutenant who continued working. They weren't quite sure whether it was day or night, but they were sure that they had been in Hueco Mundo for nearly 24 hours now.

"What the hell, Baka-onna?!" Grimmjow snarled angrily.

He had unsheathed his zanpakuto, thinking that they were being attacked. When he saw the blind terror on the woman's face, however, his expression changed. Rin turned her head and buried her face into Byakuya's shoulder. He held her until her shaking subsided and she had slipped back into unconsciousness. She probably wouldn't even remember the whole episode later on.

"A nightmare?" Daisuke asked, looking at Rin in concern.

"I believe so," said Byakuya.

"She had them when she was here," Grimmjow commented absently as he put aside his sword. "She never remembers them." Byakuya shot him a deadly glare. In response, the former Espada smirked at him.

"Yeah, I slept with her on occasion," he purred. "You jealous, pretty boy?"

"Stay away from Rin," the noble growled warningly. He especially didn't like how the Espada worded his taunt.

"Or what? You gonna braid my hair or something?" the other taunted, grinning.

Grimmjow's hand was inching towards his zanpakuto once more. Byakuya stood, careful not to reawaken Rin, and grabbed his own sword, wrapping his hand around the hilt. The blue haired man's grin widened in anticipation of a fight as his fingers reached the hilt of his weapon. Before things got really bad, Daisuke stepped between them.

"We need to save our energy," he said. "This is no time to be squabbling over relationships."

"Ha! Pretty boy's just mad 'cus he knows Baka-onna prefers me over him 'cus I'm better in bed!" Grimmjow crowed, leaping to his feet and unsheathing his zanpakuto. "And 'cus I'm the better fighter, as well!"

"Perhaps it is time someone put you in your place, arrancar," Byakuya retorted, starting to draw his own weapon.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Hisagi spoke hesitantly, not wanting to get in the way of an angry Captain.

"Byakuya-sama, please, we're all allies here," Daisuke begged.

Just before Byakuya and Grimmjow flung themselves at each other, the Kido barriers fell and their senses cleared. Not only had the barrier been dealt with, but the scrambling of reiatsu signals had been, as well. Nemu, who hadn't so much as flinched throughout the ordeal, now turned to them, ignoring their surprised looks.

"I have finished," she informed them.

"Looks like you've been saved by the bell, pretty boy," Grimmjow mocked.

"We will finish this later, Jeagerjaques," Byakuya promised.


End file.
